Supervivientes de la Corrupción
by BlakeReese
Summary: La batalla ha finalizado, pero la guerra continua. Flora tendrá que enfrentarse a un Universo lleno de traición y dolor para intentar derrotar a la corrupta Krystal ¿Logrará alcanzar la verdad? ¿Seguirá con Helia? Secuela de Supervivientes de la Guerra
1. Sí

**Hola. Sí, los milagros existen y la resurrección al parecer también. No voy a dar escusas, pero entre ustedes y yo, me encantaría seguir escribiendo más a menudo. Claro que para lograr mi objetivo debo de eliminar gran parte de mi pereza y organizarme mejor. Espero que juntos logremos que se cumpla.**

 **Prólogo: Sí.**

Las semanas pasaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se convirtieron en meses; tiempo suficiente para reconstruir toda Linphea. Ahora, el mundo proseguía con su peculiar normalidad que en cierto modo, me abrumaba. Estaba perdida y mi mente se había convertido en una lavadora imparable.

Observé mis acuosos ojos a través del descuidado espejo. Las lágrimas hacían que mis esmeraldas brillaran como nunca, aunque esta era la única parte de mi cuerpo favorecida ante mi desorden: mi pelo, medio enredado, caía en una desastrosa trenza que se dividía en dos por la mitad, las costillas que conformaban mi esqueleto comenzaban a perfilar lo poco que me quedaba de grasa y los complementos que llevaba encima conformaban un arcoíris sin sentido. Y por no hablar del vestido…

No estaba feliz, para nada. Los juicios realizados por la Asamblea solo habían empeorado la situación. Ahora Krystal, la princesa de Linphea, era más famosa que nunca por rescatar a su pueblo de la pesadilla que asoló al planeta hace tres meses mientras que los hombres lobo son la presa preferidas de los cazarecompensas Y por si esto no fuera poco, mi hermano había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Existía la posibilidad de que la cabeza de Nathan formara parte de la decoración campestre de algún salón o que sus huesos yacieran en la más oscura de las mazmorras.

Un rayo atravesó mi cuerpo al pensar esa espantosa idea, y consiguió que volviera al mundo sensible. Un vistazo rápido al espejo fue el motor que me impulsó; tenía que arreglar la piñata que llevaba encima para no seguir quedando en ridículo ante los miembros de la realeza de todo el Universo Mágico. De alguna manera, conseguí arreglar ese desastre. El maquillaje de vez en cuando hace milagros.

Salí del baño con una falsa sonrisa, ya que las miradas de los invitados se posaban constantemente en mí. Después, algunos susurraban con su compañero mientras que otros, apartaban la mirada. Sin embargo, la curvatura de mi boca no cambiaba de sentido.

—Flora, ¿estás bien? —Me preguntó una voz dulce a mi espalda—. Te he estado buscando.

Era Layla. El largo y voluminoso vestido que llevaba resaltaba los rizos de su cabello oscuro. Incluso elegante, parecía estar dispuesta a lanzar alguna patada a cualquiera que le hiciera frente.

—Fui al baño.

—¿Durante veinte minutos? —cuestionó desconfiada.

Suspiré, no podía mentirla. Un asiento cercano tenía mi nombre escrito, y no dudé en ocuparlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistió mi amiga, sentándose a mi lado.

Miré hacia el frente, la muchedumbre bailaba y reía al sol de la música, inconscientes de la verdad. Su felicidad era capaz de contagiar a todo el mundo. A todos menos a mí.

—Aún me cuesta asimilar lo ocurrido. Es difícil olvidar algo así. Vi tantas cosas… —Hice una pausa, pensando que respondería pero al ver que me equivocaba, continué—. Las pesadillas no cesan…

—Flora, eso ya es agua pasada —afirmó con una sonrisa. —Intenta olvidar el pasado y centrarte en el presente, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

La frase era convincente aunque no lo suficiente para mí. Le ofrecí una falsa sonrisa mientras que ella, frunció el ceño. No se me daba bien mentir.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó dando un brincó desde su asiento y luego, dio una ligera vuelta —. ¿Has probado las galletas de chocolate? Gracias a Tecna aprendí que eran un buen remedio contra la tristeza por un estimulante que tiene o algo así.

Negué con la cabeza desganada.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritó alzando las cejas—. Pues vas a probarlas ahora mismo —ordenó agarrándome de la mano.

Sonreí un poco.

Pasamos a través de la muchedumbre. Mi amiga se movía con agilidad, en cambio yo chocaba torpemente con las personas y soltaba un tímido perdón. Más de una vez me llevé una mala cara de los afectados.

En la zona buffet había una gran cantidad de manjares de todo el universo. Las galletas de chocolate eran las protagonistas de la mesa, puesto que se encontraban elevadas y destacadas gracias a un soporte de plata y adornados con flores silvestres. Había una refrescante mezcla de aromas naturales, los cuales te habrían el apetito; menos uno en particular: Krystal.

Esta, apoyada en la elaborada mesa, hablaba con Helia. Ambos reían.

Paré de caminar y sentí cómo Layla me tiraba del brazo. En consecuencia, ella se giró extrañada y me preguntó:

—¿Flora?

Era incapaz de dejar de ver la escenita, me rompía por dentro. Cualquiera que les mirara podría llegar a pensar que hacían una hermosa pareja. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo, si tenían las mejillas rojas! Cerca de mí, había unos interesantes artefactos puntiagudos que podían servirme para aliviar mi dolor y, paralelamente, incrementar el de otra persona. Contuve mis sádicos pensamientos, suspiré y dije:

—No me encuentro bien, me voy al balcón para despejarme un poco.

Mi amiga me respondió con una media sonrisa falsa, sabía que le estaba ocultando algo. Aunque me duela mentirla, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de darle explicaciones.

La muchedumbre cada vez era más espesa. Aun así, no tardé mucho en llegar a mi deseado destino. Por suerte no había nadie, por lo que por fin podría sumergirme en mis pensamientos con tranquilidad.

Todo había pasado tan rápido… Echaba de menos a Nathan pero, por más que lo intentaba, nunca obtuve ninguna pista de él. En cierto modo me alegro, porque puede que signifique que esté muy bien escondido. Sin embargo, también tenía la hipótesis de que estaba muerto.

Una lágrima se asomó peligrosamente por mi rostro.

De repente, escuché un crujido que estropeó el cantico de los grillos e hizo acelerar mis pulsaciones. Me limpié con rapidez las gotas de agua de los ojos y me di la vuelta preparada para cualquier cosa. Vivir dos meses en un planeta en guerra me había servido para algo.

—Perdona, ¿te he asustado? —dijo con un tono sarcástico la sombra femenina que se acercaba a mi posición.

—Krystal, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con los invitados? —respondí, un poco aliviada.

La princesa de Linphea se descolocó el elaborado moño que llevaba y dejo caer con elegancia su cabello lavanda. A continuación, tiro los adornos al suelo con desprecio.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Flora. —Hizo una pausa y después de echar un vistazo hacia atrás, recordó—. ¡Ah! ¿Sabías que el cabello de Helia huele a vainilla? Al parecer, después de lavárselo se pone un acondicionador con ese aroma —comentó mientras sonreía con satisfacción al ver mi molesta cara.

Permanecí inmóvil y no abrí la boca, intentado ocultar todo tipo de emoción. Krystal empezó a reír.

—¡Tranquila, son bromas!—gritó divertidísima y luego, añadió susurrándome al oído—. Aunque la cicatriz que tiene en la parte baja de su espalda puede que no lo sea.

Su aliento rebotó en mi oreja, haciendo que me estremeciera. Además, mis ojos formaron dos círculos perfectos y apreté los puños. Aun así, mi boca no se movió.

—¿Haciéndote la dura, eh? —Dio un vuelta alrededor de mí, examinándome—. ¿Harás lo mismo cuando descubran que te aliaste con hombres lobo y te mande a la cárcel? ¿O cuando ocupe tu lugar en las Winx y en el corazón de Helia? Porque, al fin y al cabo, tu y yo somos muy parecidas.

Solté una seca sonrisa.

—¿Parecidas?¡No me hagas reír! Has dejado morir a centenares de personas y has mandado al infierno a miles de inocentes. Somos muy distintas.

Miré a sus verdes ojos, observándolos con cuidado se podía apreciar cómo un tono rojizo rodeaba su pupila. Estos hacian que su mirada fuera mucho más escalofriante.

—Si le cuentas todo lo que sabes a algunas de tus amiguitas o a tu amado, me veré en la obligación de acusarte de traidora —contestó la princesa, algo asombrada—. Y créeme, desconfiaran de ti y te abandonaran.

—Lo sé —afirmé—. Tal vez esté sola en esto, pero te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para acabar contigo. Eres la raíz de todos mis problemas, y tengo que eliminarte de tajo.

Mi ahora enemiga formó una parábola con su boca, feliz por mis palabras.

—Así que, ¿me acabas de declarar la guerra?

Por lo que con la mejor sonrisa que había lucido desde que me desperté del coma, contesté:

—Sí.

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo. Me encantaría darle un buen final a esta historia, la cual tendrá más o menos la misma extensión que su antecesora, si mis cálculos no fallan.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 _ **Happyfunnygirl**_


	2. Una nueva misión

**Hola a todos, en el anterior capítulo no me acordé de que la siguiente semana era Navidad así que, por desgracia, no elaboré el capítulo a tiempo. Si os soy sincera, aparte de esto y un par de cosas más, no he escrito mucho. ¿Alguno de los que me leen escribe? Y si es así, ¿de qué manera guardáis y escribís vuestras ideas/historias? Es que haciéndolo por ordenador me resulta algo cansino, sobre todo para la vista. Aun así, estoy orgullosa porque este capítulo ha sido muy fácil de escribir y me ha quedado como quería.**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Una nueva misión**

Amanecí con ojeras. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche debido a las continuas pesadillas que perturbaban mi descanso. ¿Cómo podía derrotar a uno de los máximos exponentes del Universo Mágico? Una de las soluciones que mi cabeza elaboró fue contactar con el príncipe de Lynx, pero probablemente esté encerrado en la Dimensión Omega.

Me levanté de la cama a duras penas, mi cuerpo se sentía atraído por la calidez de mi cama. El sol brillaba con mucha fuerza, haciendo que perdiera la visión por unos instantes. Al recuperarla, vi a Bloom saludándome somnolienta.

—Buenos días—dijo mi compañera de cuarto.

—¡Agh!—exclamé al estirarme—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete y cuarto, puedes ducharte primero si quieres —me ofreció—. ¿Mala noche?

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, cogí ropa limpia y me metí en el cuarto de baño.

El agua fría de la ducha logró despertarme por completo. Como las ojeras no resaltaban tanto como pensaba, dejé que dieran un aspecto sombrío a mi cara. Salí vestida con mi atuendo habitual, un top rosa y una corta falda naranja, y una toalla en la cabeza. Todas las Winx estaban en mi habitación, casi preparadas para ir a clase.

—¿Sabéis que Krystal va a estar con nosotras en clase?—soltó Tecna mientras jugueteaba con su móvil.

Genial.

—¿Por qué, si tiene un año menos?—preguntó una extrañada Musa, quien ultimaba un trabajo que nos había marcado Griffin.

—Le han ofrecido la oportunidad de saltarse un curso para que puedo reinar Linphea lo antes posible. Gracias a sus notas y a la popularidad que tiene, Faragonda se lo ha permitido —explicó Tecna.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Nosotras hemos salvado al mundo muchísimas veces y nunca nos han dado tantos privilegios! ¡Qué yo tuve que repetir curso!—exclamó Stella, molesta.

—Stella, entiende que no todos somos capaces de hacer explotar el laboratorio con un solo hechizo, debían mantener a tal genio lo máximo posible en Alphea —dije con tono sarcástico.

Las Winx se rieron, incluso me uní a su orquesta a pesar de las malas noticias que había recibido hace unos segundos. Aunque, ¿era realmente tan malo? Tenerla en el mismo terreno de juego suponía una ventaja a la hora de espiarla. Y claro, para ella también.

Entonces, recordé algo.

—Oye, ¿no teníamos una reunión con Faragonda antes de clase?

Mis amigas se congelaron y algunas, se pusieron las manos en la cabeza, hasta que Layla gritó:

—¡Corred!

En el despacho de Faragonda, nos esperaban los Especialistas. Se olía a la legua que nos iban a asignar una misión.

—Se te ha olvidado el rímel, Stell —comentó Brandon con tono burlón, seguido de las risas de sus compañeros.

—Ja, ja. Qué gracioso eres —respondió con ironía su novia, cruzándose de brazos.

La directora de Alphea giró la silla rosa con rostro serio.

—Chicos, dejemos las bromas aparte—ordenó Faragonda.

Brandon se disculpó y después de que la directora se colocara las gafas explicó:

—Nos ha llegado un informe desde Solaria. —Con solo esas palabras, el ambiente se volvió tenso; lo que venía a continuación no era nada bueno—. Varios testigos afirman haber visto hombres lobo rondando por algunos de los bosques más famosos del planeta, —Brandon abrazó a Stella con fuerza al mismo tiempo que yo fruncí el ceño—. Son solo palabras, pero dada la gravedad del asunto, he decidido ayudar al Consejo para evitar consecuencias nefastas. No queremos que vuelva a repetirse lo de Linphea…

Apreté los puños, esto no podía estar pasando.

—Por eso —continuó Faragonda—, después de vuestras clases iréis a Solaria con la misión de investigar el asunto y si os encontráis con alguno de esos monstruos… tenéis permiso para acabar con su vida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —grité enfadada.

Todos los presentes en la sala me miraron confusos.

—Son una amenaza para todo el universo, es de rigurosa importancia evitar que se propaguen. Las leyendas…

—Las leyendas dicen muchas cosas, señorita Faragonda —dije, cortando su frase—. Y hay ocasiones en las que se equivocan. Además, es inhumano acabar con la vida de otra criatura cuando ni siquiera te ha atacado.

Helia puso sus manos en mis hombros, intentando tranquilizarme pero, furiosa, me solté de su agarré y di un par de pasos hacia delante. En consecuencia, la directora se levantó de su asiento y respondió:

—Flora, ellos ya atacaron tu planeta hace unos meses. ¿Quién me asegura a mí que no vayan a hacer lo mismo con otros planetas? Piensa que la próxima vez, las familias de tus amigos pueden ser las afectadas.

—Y, ¿quién me asegura a mí que ellos fueron partícipes de la destrucción de Linphea? —sugerí—. ¿Y si en realidad son las víctimas y alguien está encubriéndose gracias a ellos?

—Pero ese hecho ya ha sido verificado por el juez —afirmó Tecna, nerviosa.

—También hay grabaciones que prueban lo ocurrido—añadió Layla.

Al ver que no conseguía nada y que estaba dejándome guiar por mis sentimientos, decidí cambiar de tema.

—Aunque eso fuera verdad, en la misión tendríamos que ser los cazadores. ¿De verdad vamos a exterminarlos, sin corazón alguno?

Nadie estaba convencido de mis palabras, parecía que había despertado en todos un instinto asesino y despiadado.

Miré a mi novio, suplicante; pero bajó la vista.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en defender a los hombres lobo? —preguntó una nueva y aguda voz que rompía en incómodo silencio.

Esa voz cobró forma y se mostró ante nosotros con la elegancia y superioridad de siempre. La blanca sonrisa que lucía, era capaz de hipnotizar a cualquier Especialista y ser la envidia de todas las estudiantes de Alphea. ¿La razón? Es todo un misterio, personalmente me revolvía el estómago.

—Krystal —anunció Faragonda—. Qué agradable sorpresa.

 _Y tanto._

—Perdón por llegar tarde señorita Faragonda —se disculpó la princesa, recogiéndose un mechón de pelo—. La reunión se ha alargado más de lo esperado.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó y luego, se dirigió hacia nosotros para decir—. Chicos, Krystal se ha ofrecido a echaros una mano en esta misión.

La guindilla acababa de ser colocada en el pastel.

—¡No! —alcé la voz sin pensar—. Quiero decir, no pienso participar en esta masacre sin sentido. Me voy.

—Ten cuidado, Flora —me advirtió Krystal, antes de marcharme—. Porque tus acciones, en malas manos, podrían ser tomadas como traición al Consejo. Y eso ahora, está penalizado con la muerte.

 **Muchísimas gracias por leerlo. ¿Qué creéis o queréis que pase luego? ¿Flora conseguirá demostrar la verdad? ¿Qué conflictos surgirán? ¿Volveremos ver a Nathan? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas, sed pacientes que la próxima semana vengo con más.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 _ **Happyfunnygirl**_


	3. Cita

**Hola a todos, con el retraso de costumbre, llega un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, no sabéis todo lo que sois capaces de transmitir.**

 **Capítulo 2:** **Cita**

Pasé toda la mañana en mi habitación, meditando mis próximas acciones. Escaquearme de la misión no era una buena opción. Por otro lado, ver como matan a inocentes tampoco era apetecible. Era un dilema que no quería afrontar, por lo que divagué en mi mente buscando antiguos recuerdos: el día que vi a Helia por primera vez en Fuente Roja, nuestro primer beso antes de luchar contra Darkar, el momento en el que me enteré de que Nathan era mi hermano y también, aquel en el cual se despidió de mí para siempre, los celos que cada día se intensifican más y más hacia Krystal…

Las lágrimas fueron inevitables.

Aún así, me dieron las fuerzas que necesitaba para tomar una decisión. Y lo hice. Preparé una maleta con equipaje de primera necesidad, comí un almuerzo rápido y me dirigí hacia el centro del patio de Alfea, donde esperaban todos los partícipes de la misión.

El tiempo se había despertado con mal pie ya que soplaba con fuerzas y amenazaba con romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Me paré un momento a contemplarlo. Las nubes negras formaban espirales que se enrollaban como si fueran regalices negros. Era incapaz de ver el sol y la bandada de pájaros que pasaba cada día a esta hora, había decidido quedarse en su nido.

Antes de que otros pensamientos melancólicos afloraran en mi mente, me encaminé hacia mis amigos. Y Krystal…

Me recibieron con una amplia sonrisa sin hacer referencia a lo ocurrido en el despacho de la señorita Faragonda. Menos mal, porque habría sido incapaz de responder a sus preguntas. Cuando comenzamos a entrar en la nave, la princesa de Linphea se dirigió hacia mí con su macabra sonrisa y dijo:

—Sabia decisión.

Me estremecí, pero al recobrar la compostura le contesté:

—Gracias.

No volvimos a hablar el resto del día.

En Solaria, los padres de Stella nos recibieron en palacio. Luego, nos explicaron que hoy tomaríamos el día libre porque aún no tenían la información necesaria para realizar la misión y habría sido una pérdida de tiempo empezarla. Así que a Stella se le ocurrió la idea de hacernos un tour personalizado, el cual tenía, como no, una larga visita a uno de los mayores centros comerciales que he visto en mi vida: The Sunny Land.

—No puedo más—me quejé, mirando a Helia con ojos suplicantes.

Las últimas horas las habíamos pasado de tienda en tienda por "petición" de la anfitriona. Nos había comprado dos conjuntos de invierno con estampados y camisas lisas a cada una. Aunque claro, después de habernos probados una decena de conjuntos distintos. Sigo sin recordar cómo me acabé probando unas orejas de conejo.

—Tranquila, dulce flor. Esto acabará pronto, ya le he pedido a Brandon que nos eche una mano —me intentó calmar ofreciéndome una sonrisa forzada.

Teníamos las manos entrelazadas en un suave agarre mientras paseábamos por el gran laberinto que conformaba el centro comercial. Cada pasillo daban a otros dos pasillos que, a su vez, daban a otros dos pasillos. Ni siquiera sabía si eso era físicamente posible.

—Oye cariño —comenzó a decir Brandon, nervioso—, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso y comemos unas patatas fritas? He oído que "The Sweet Food" tienen las mejores de Solaria. Además, puedes añadir todas las salsas que quieras. ¡Incluso tienen mostaza dulce!

—Mostaza, ¿eh?—susurró la hada del Sol y la Luna, pensativa—. ¡Ah! ¡Eso me recuerda que había un vestido de color mostaza de la boutique de Paul que os va a sentar de maravilla!

Sonrió y le dejó todas las bolsas que llevaba en mano a su novio para adelantarse.

—¡Venid, venid! —gritó, llena de felicidad.

—Grande, Brandon —dijo un Riven agotado, como todos nosotros, de forma sarcástica. Se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro, apretándoselo con fuerza.

—¡Bien hecho! —dijeron otros al unísono.

Me congelé. Ir a una tienda significaba pasarme veinte minutos probándome ropa que no necesito. Sin embargo, como un rayo de luz en miedo de una noche oscura, a Helia se le ocurrió una idea.

—Confía en mí —me aseguró, apoyándose en mis hombros para que le mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Se me encendieron las mejillas al instante. Su pelo estaba alborotado, formando un pequeño huracán en el cual deseaba meterme. Mientras que sus ojos azules estaban en calma, con un brillo tenue. Tuve que contenerme, ahora no era el momento.

De repente, al comenzar a caminar, sentí el suelo en mi cara. Alguien me había empujado. Conseguí amortiguar el golpe sin dificultad, pero una voz forzada impidió que expresara mi estado.

—¡Oh no, Flora! —exclamó Helia, guiñándome un ojo y poniéndose a mi altura—. ¿Estás bien?

—Me duele el tobillo derecho —le contesté, siguiéndole el juego.

El grupo se acercó a nosotros con una mezcla de preocupación e incredulidad, al mismo tiempo que fingía tener dificultades para levantarme. Stella fue la primera en hablar:

—Pobrecita, ¿te has hecho daño?

El cebo había picado en el anzuelo, por lo que nuestro plan había tenido éxito. Me costó reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Mejor vuelve al palacio a que te lo miren, no queremos que te pierdas la misión de mañana. Te necesitaremos—añadió Bloom.

—Sí, no vaya ser que pierdas el pie o se te desintegre —dijo una sarcástica Tecna, sabía que todo era una farsa.

Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, después de asegurarle a Tecna y Timmy que le debíamos una, y cuando estuvimos a una distancia considerable dejé de cojear y le abracé diciéndole:

—Gracias, no podía soportarlo más.

—No lo hice solo por ti, estaba exhausto. —Sonreímos a la vez, amaba esa sensación—. Bueno, por eso y porque sería todo un honor para mí tener una cita dentro de una hora en los jardines privados de Solaria con usted. Tengo una pequeña sorpresa. Si le parece bien, claro está.

No podía estar más feliz.

—Me encantaría —le contesté seguido de un rápido beso, quería reservarme el resto para luego.

Llegamos al palacio y cada uno fue por su lado. Vestirse para una cita sin la presión de tus amigas, sobre todo la de Stella, era uno de esos placeres de la vida que pocas veces se iban a repetir. Decidí ponerme algo acorde a mi personalidad: un sencillo vestido verde con encajes rosas y unas cómodas bailarinas rosa. Cuando estuve casi preparada, me miré al espejo, lucía una gran seguridad. Tenía que dejar de lado mis preocupaciones y centrarte en los pequeños placeres de la vida, al menos por ahora.

Pero nunca se presentó a la cita.

 **Respuesta a comentarios anónimos (capítulo anterior):**

 **Guest/Invitado: espero que hayas pasado unas hermosas fiestas pero "ahora" hay que currar. Krystal es la mala de la película y he querido exagerarla un poquito, pero todo cobrará sentido al final. De Nathan no te puedo decir nada y sobre Miele, puede que la utilice para intensificar la tensión.**

 **Paulina: no voy a abandonar la historia, siempre intento continuarlas excepto que no les vea futuro u que me bloquee. Sin embargo a esta la tengo mucho cariño y aunque tarde, subiré nuevos capítulos. Eso sí, cuanto más me apoyan más ganas dan xD**

 **Azereth98: muchísimas gracias jajaja, a ver no soy fan del incesto así que no creo que encuentres mucho de eso aquí xD**

 **Nos vemos**

 _ **Happyfunnygirl**_


	4. Cambios

**Hola a todos, aún se me hace difícil actualizar cada semana peor más o menos me voy adaptando al "mundillo". Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me dais. Ayuda mucho, os lo aseguro.**

 **Capítulo 3:** **Cambios**

Había esperado media hora, impaciente. La hora de cenar se aproximaba y el sentimiento de ilusión que había albergado en mi corazón se esfumó, arrepintiéndome por primera vez de haber venido a la misión; y eso que ni siquiera había comenzado.

Defraudada, caminé por los pasillos de palacio. Eran muy parecidos a los de "The Sunny Land" aunque estos, después de dar muchas vueltas, se interconectaban. El problema era que mi mente no estaba para pensar y acabé dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo dado que no hallaba mi ansiada habitación. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Krystal, quien, por cierto, se había pasado toda la tarde atendiendo asuntos privados del Consejo. Estaba fuera de su habitación, alisándose la falda con una radiante sonrisa.

—Oye Krystal —empezó a decir una voz masculina conocida que provenía de su habitación—, ¿y si vamos a la…?

Mi día no había finalizado y las sorpresas tampoco. Mi novio acababa de salir de la habitación de su queridísima amiga de la infancia cuando debería estar conmigo en una cita que él mismo había planeado. Muchas en mi lugar habrían pensado lo peor, pero aún poseía confianza en Helia y me negaba a aceptar que lo nuestro había cambiado.

—Flora —alcanzó a decir.

Apreté los puños.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté, con voz seca.

—Cálmate, por favor. Hay una buena explicación.

—Eso espero.

Me crucé de brazos. Estaba tensa, preparándome para cualquier cosa que dijera. No podía pensar, por lo que me limité a mirarle con ojos firmes analizando su cara. Se veía tranquilo, aunque una pincelada de miedo cubría su cara. Krystal, en cambio, se encontraba expectante, preparada para disfrutar del espectáculo.

—Estaba bajando para ir a nuestro lugar de encuentro—comenzó a decir, realizando alguna pausa—, cuando encontré a Krystal llorando. —Le lancé una rápida mirada—. Al parecer, se encontraba fatal ya que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Así que, la llevé a su habitación, la acosté y le traje algunas medicinas.

Fruncí el ceño, había muchas lagunas en su coartada.

—¿Y cómo explicas que ahora esté de pie y en perfecto estado? —pregunté, desconfiada.

Helia se frotó los brazos, signo de que estaba nervioso. Nunca discutíamos y estaba muy incómodo ante tal situación.

—Las medicinas surgieron efecto, muy rápido.

—Mmm… ¿Y a dónde ibais a ir?

—A… —Hizo una pausa para coger aire y expulsarlo—. Flora, esto no es necesario. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. El tiempo pasó muy deprisa, no quería hacerte daño.

—¿A dónde ibais? —volví a preguntar, firme.

Las piernas me flojeaban, sabía que lo que iba a decir no me iba a gustar y tampoco me apetecía saberlo. Sin embargo, tenía que enfrentarme a la verdad.

Por un instante, me percaté del frío que tenía, solo llevaba un simple conjunto de primavera. Crucé los brazos, abrazándome a mí misma. Observé como mi el chico del pelo azul realizó un amago de avanzar hacia mí. Antes de que este respondiera, Krystal intervino:

—íbamos a ir al jardín trasero para tomar aire, ¿te apuntas? La cena se servirá dentro de poco.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que te ibas a acordar de mí? Mejor dicho, de nosotros.

Una llamarada había comenzado a arder en mi interior y estaba a punto de extenderse por todo mi cuerpo de forma incontrolable. Además, el ambiente se había vuelto pesado y la tensión incrementaba por segundos.

—No… —Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso—. Es que enfermó y yo… Perdón.

Se acercó a mí con cautela pero reaccioné rápidamente dando pasos para atrás cuando vi una marca sospechosa en su mejilla. La forma de unos rosas labios la decoraba con cierta discreción. Y, ¡qué cosas! Era del mismo color que el del pintalabios que Krystal llevaba. Demasiadas casualidades para mi gusto y no iba a esperar a la tercera.

Y así es que como en pocos segundos, mi cuerpo se envolvió en llamas. Bloom habría estado orgullosa de mí.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Helia?! —le solté, avanzando los paso que había retrocedido.

—No sé de qué me hablas…

—¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Oh vamos, si tu cara te delata! —Respiré, por un momento me había olvidado de hacerlo—. Habría sido preferible decírmelo antes, ¿sabes?

Mi voz se fue apagando y una fuerte opresión en el pecho apareció de la nada, torturando aún más a mi pobre corazón.

—¡Flora, para! ¡Te juro que no sé de lo que me hablas!

—¡Tú y Krystal! ¡¿Qué va a ser si no?! Desde que pasé uno de los meses más terroríficos de mi vida habéis estado muy juntitos vagueando mientras yo hacía todo lo posible para sobrevivir y salvar a mi pueblo.

—Tú princesa hizo todo lo posible para sacarte de ahí. ¡Y yo también, todos lo intentamos!

Una sonrisa burlona dibujó mi cara.

—¿Seguro? ¿Eso te lo ha dicho ella o lo sabes por ti mismo?

Mi novio, o lo que sea que fuera, no consiguió responder. Sabía que le había pillado. Claro que, me había olvidado que mi queridísima princesa estaba con nosotros y había escuchado todo, palabra por palabra.

—¿Acaso estás dudando del Consejo?—sugirió ella, casi afirmándolo.

Ahora no podía parar, mi mente había sido sellada por los impulsos que mandaba mi corazón hacia el exterior, por lo que transformé todas esas emociones en palabras sinceras.

—No, sólo dudo de ti.

—Flora, cariño —me contestó, para provocarme más—, creo que los celos te están cegando. Mira, lo mejor es que ahora descanses. Si quieres te podemos llevar la cena a tu habitación y así…

—¡NO! —grité, llamando la atención de unos guardias que habían venido.

—Flora, hazle caso —afirmó Helia, de forma inesperada.

—¿Qué?—respondí al instante, bajando la voz.

—Mira, pasé noches en vela odiándome por ser incapaz de hacer nada. No quiero escuchar que eso en realidad fue una mentira, no lo sabes. Creo que sigues algo alterada por todo lo que ocurrió y puede que lo mejor sea dejarnos un tiempo, al menos hasta que se te pase.

 **Respuesta a comentarios anónimos (capítulo anterior):**

 **Flor: ¡Muchas gracias! Eso se verá en los próximos capítulos, así que no te puedo adelantar nada :p**

 **Azereth98: No creo que sean para tanto xD, quería crear un posible rival pero obviamente mi corazón se inclinó más por conservar la pareja. Bueno, más o menos…**

 **Paulina: lo he cumplido y espero hacerlo más así, incluso sacarlos cada semana… Y para el encuentro de ellos dos bufff, aún queda mucho.**


	5. Esperanza

**Hola a todos, ¡por fin se acabaron los globales! Esa es la razón por la que no he actualizado en un tiempo. Pero ahora vuelvo con más, así que espero que disfrutéis este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 4:** **Esperanza.**

Helia y Krystal se marcharon poco después de dejarme sin habla. Los celos y la rabia que sentía hacia la princesa de Linphea dominaron mi cuerpo y no me molesté en volver a poseer el control. Tenía algo de razón, al fin y al cabo.

Decidí salir del palacio aunque estuviera prohibido por la noche, desde que me incorporé a la rutina había infringido un par de normas. Tampoco eran graves pero sí impropias de mí, esta conducta habría alertado a cualquiera.

No me fui muy lejos, lo suficiente para evadirme de la realidad por unas horas. El pequeño bosque que dividía el palacio de Solaria de su capital me recibió con los brazos abiertos, envolviéndome con brazos suaves y fríos. Permanecí cerca de un profundo lago, sumergiendo mis pies en su gélida agua.

Las horas pasaron y estaba casi segura de que me había perdido la cena. Mi barriga ya había asumido el ayuno y se había quedado callada. Sin embargo, mi cabeza era otro mundo. Al principio, el cosquilleo de mis pies que proporcionaba el agua del lago sirvió para despejar mi mente pero de forma continua llegaron a mi cabeza pensamientos negativos. Por suerte, no llegaron a más ya que sentí una presencia enemiga delante de mí.

Me puse de pie, dispuesta a transformarme en cualquier momento. Me encontraba en un lugar repleto de árboles y diversos obstáculos, y como fuera una emboscada estaba en clara desventaja.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunté mientras caía una gota de sudor por mi cara.

La presencia se convirtió en un majestuoso animal. Su gris pelaje brillaba con la luz de la luna y de sus afilados dientes salían unos gruñidos que asustarían a cualquiera. El agua que nos dividía me aportaba cierta seguridad por lo que me mantuve impasible. De repente, al fijarme en sus plateados ojos descubrí su identidad.

—Emily… —solté, casi como un susurro—. Eres tú, ¿verdad?

La mujer loba respondió gruñendo. Me estremecí, esa respuesta podría haber significado cualquier cosa. Por ello, mis pies deseaban salir corriendo. Antes de que mi cerebro dejara a mi corazón cumplir su deseo, el animal se lanzó al agua.

Parpadeé perpleja. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Miré hacia el lago preocupada y para mi sorpresa, la bestia se había convertido en una mujer de mi misma altura. Su pelo rizado caía en forma de guirnalda por su cabeza y sus ojos habían cambiado; ahora eran de un marrón claro. Esta descripción encajaba a la perfección con la de mi vieja amiga, quien me recibió con un gran y fuerte abrazo inesperado.

—Me alegro tanto de que estés bien —murmuré, correspondiéndole el abrazo—. Siento mucho lo de Karel…

La fuerza del abrazo flaqueó y Emily se apartó de mí, intentando ocultar la tristeza de su rostro.

—Lo sé —me respondió con voz ronca—, murió de la forma que él siempre había deseado: como un héroe.

Un incómodo silencio reinó por unos segundos, hasta que la morena sacudió su cabeza y dijo:

—No es momento de lamentaciones Flora, Rick me ha mandado para encargarte una misión.

Fruncí el ceño, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Ahora mismo? ¿Acaso no sabes que…?

—Sí, sabemos que te encuentras en peligro.

Tensé mi cuerpo. ¿Peligro? No había que decirlo de ese modo, yo lo habría llamado más bien una delicada situación. Escucharlo de primera mano me inquietaba.

La mujer loba me ofreció una forzada sonrisa de empatía

—Krystal tiene el ojo puesto encima de ti. Por eso a Nathan no le hace mucha gracia que te involucres en esto.

Mi cara se iluminó al escuchar su nombre a la vez que miles de recuerdos surgieron en mi cabeza. Me lo imaginaba herido, negándose a mi participación en esta batalla. Al igual que ocurrió meses atrás cuando dijo su adiós definitivo. Algo en lo que tal vez se había equivocado.

—Típico de él —solté.

Esta vez Emily sonrió de verdad, acercándose más a mí.

—Nate te quiere dejar al margen pero sé que quieres ayudar, por eso tenemos un encargo especial para ti.

—¿De qué se trata?—pregunté intrigada mientras me abrazaba, se había levantado viento.

—Queremos que espíes a Krystal y saques toda la información que puedas. En especial la de sus futuras intenciones. Estamos en una situación crítica y el único as que tenemos bajo la manga eres tú. Si siguiera las palabras de tu hermano tendría que advertirte de que no te arriesgues mucho y que vayas a lo seguro. Sin embargo, la princesa de Linphea es nuestra enemiga y el tiempo no está a nuestro favor, así que ve a por todas y no dudes de actuar en ningún momento. Te necesitamos.

Después de su discursito me tendió su mano y yo se la choqué, y la agarré con fuerza con una sonrisa de determinación.

—Cuenta conmigo, haré todo lo posible.

—Gracias—me agradeció, suspirando —, no sabes qué alivio me produce escuchar eso. Llevamos unas semanas horribles, ofrecen elevadas cantidades de dinero por nuestras cabezas y no dejan de aparecer nuevos cazarecompensas. ¡Están por todos lados!

—Ahora que lo dices, mis amigos y yo estamos aquí para cazaros. Intenté hacerles entrar en razón pero parecía que estaban hechizados. Mañana vamos a empezar la búsqueda y nos han ordenado mataros si resulta necesario.

Emily colocó una mano en su barbilla, asimilando mis palabras. Entró en un estado de concentración asombroso para poder idear algún plan de escape, mientras las pupilas de sus marrones ojos se dilataban al máximo. Cuando se le iluminó la cabeza, parpadeó varias veces seguidas y me informó sonriendo:

—Los grupos del Norte podrán salir de aquí esta misma noche, solo nos quedarían los del este. Así que intenta por todos los medios ir por el sentido contrario, tal vez alguno se quede.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo —le aseguré, dándole un rápido y dulce abrazo.

—Muchas gracias, Nate tiene mucha suerte de tener una hermana como tú.

 **Respuesta a comentarios "anónimos":**

 **Guest:** **Thank you so much, I don't know how do you read it but I appreciate a lot your effort (or maybe the effort of Google Translate xD)**

 **Azereth98:** **¡Gracias! Intentaré darte un poquito sin pasarse de la línea del incesto o incluso crear un final alternativo…**

 **Guest:** **They are brothers u know so quit that idea of your mind**

 **Este capítulo ha quedado un tanto diferente de lo que pensaba. Es un poco de transición para una serie de acontecimientos que no dentro de mucho van a ocurrir. Sed pacientes y nos vemos pronto.**


	6. Sube

**Capítulo 5:** **Sube**

El amanecer bañó mis ojos de su anaranjado color, haciendo que me despertara. Me encontraba en mi habitación provisional, de alguna manera u otra me las había apañado para llegar allí en medio de la noche.

—¡Flora! —gritó Layla desde fuera—. ¡A desayunar!

Mi vieja amiga me recordaba a la familia . Ellos se encargaron de mí durante la mayor parte de mi infancia pero, estos últimos años, Layla había asumido ese papel.

—¡Ya voy! —le respondí como pude con voz ronca.

El desayuno fue de lo más incómodo. Helia no paraba de tratar de evitarme con torpeza, pues en más de una ocasión se le escaparon los ojos. Al mismo tiempo, Krystal, quien estaba a su lado en todo momento, actuaba cariñosa y decía alguna que otra broma. Sus risas encajaban elaborando una bella sintonía y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Así que comí lo más rápido que pude para prepararme para la misión y poder distraerme.

Antes de ir al patio delantero del palacio de Solaria, punto de encuentro que habíamos acordado en el desayuno, analicé con detalle un pequeño mapa que había tomado "prestado". Si quería desviar la ruta de búsqueda hacia al este, necesitaba encontrar unas razones convincentes primero. Por lo visto, por la zona oeste se encuentra uno de los bosques más densos y poblados de todo el planeta: la Luna Azul. Gracias a su amplia población de conejos, ciervos, ardillas y pájaro, había encontrado la excusa perfecta.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, guardé el mapa en mi mochila y, tras mirar el reloj, me dirigí hacia el patio trasero del palacio de Solaria; lugar en el que tenía que estar aparcada la nave que nos llevaría a la misión. Sin embargo, no había nada.

Di varias vueltas sobre mí misma, a lo mejor estaba en alguna otra parte, escondida para no asustar a los habitantes del planeta. La explanada era tan extensa que podría poseer un campo de fútbol reglamentario y le seguiría sobrando espacio. Busqué y busqué, pero el lugar estaba vacío, o casi. A unos metros, había dos guardias vigilando una de las muchas puertas trasera del edificio.

Me acerqué, intentando parecer lo menos irritada posible y les pregunté:

—Perdonen, ¿no debería de haber una nave?

—Eso es información confidencial, señorita —dijo el guardia más fornido, sin apenas pestañear.

—¡Oh vamos! —protesté—. Soy Flora, de Linphea. Del Winx Club. Tengo que ir con ellos a una misión importante y creo que me he perdido.

—Lo siento, no podemos darle ningún tipo de información.

Suspiré, esto tenía que ser una broma. Desesperada, cogí mi móvil y elegí una foto en la que salíamos todo el grupo juntos.

–¿Véis? Esta del medio soy yo. Llegué ayer junto al resto —afirmé señalándome.

—Todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, ya ha pasado —me confirmó el más delgado.

—Y no podéis al menos decirme a dónde se han ido. Ha habido una confusión y me gustaría…

Ambos negaron con la cabeza al unísono, cortando mi frase. Me crucé de brazos y comencé a caminar hacia las murallas traseras. No estaba segura a dónde se dirigían, no tenía ningún medio de transporte y nadie iba a ayudarme. Estaba completamente sola y no podía decepcionar a mi hermano ni a su grupo. Así que, con sigilo, comencé a caminar hacia el garaje real.

Solo habían tres guardias vigilando la entrada principal, si utilizaba un hechizo somnífero tendría el tiempo suficiente para coger una moto y luego lanzarme un hechizo de invisibilidad para escapar con éxito. Aunque no sabía qué hacer con el ruido…

Mis planes se vieron frustrados ya que una figura atacó por la espalda a todos los guardias y después, levantó la puerta del garaje. Me acerqué todo lo posible para ver la cara de esa misteriosa persona, encontrándome a mi hermano modificando una de las motos.

—Nathan…

El chico de ojos verdes se giró para verme con brusquedad. Se le veía enfadado, muy enfadado.

—Tú eres tonta, ¿o qué? —soltó, dejando caer la moto al suelo—. ¿Por qué le mentiste a Emily?

—¿Mentir? ¿Yo? No, no…

—¡Pues entonces dime por qué tus amiguitos van a ir a El Baño Cálido, que, por cierto, está al este!—gritó apretando los puños y caminando varios pasos hacia mi posición.

Podía sentir su respiración agitada y el calor que desprendía. Me agarró ambas manos y me miró fijamente, esperando respuesta.

—Baja la voz, nos van a pillar —le pedí, susurrando y con los ojos rojos.

–¡Y eso qué importa! —exclamó, alzando aún más la voz—. ¡Por tu culpa decenas de niños van a morir!

—¿Cómo?

—Se suponía que ibas a mandarles por otro lado, ¿no? Pues preferí que los niños se quedaran allí hasta poder mandarles a otro planeta por la tarde —dijo de forma apagada—. No sé qué va a pasar con ellos, tengo que ir con ellos a protegerlos.

Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y volvió a coger la moto sin mirarme en ningún momento. Se sentó sobre ella y antes de que encendiera el motor le dije, susurrando:

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué lo sientes? —me contestó después de soltar una risa sarcástica—. Eres egoísta. Esa gente es mi familia y no se compara para nada con mi relación contigo. Me da igual que seamos familia de sangre, a ellos les debo mi vida pero a ti no te debo nada.

—Lo sé. Y por eso te voy a ayudar.

—No —negó con firmeza y arrancó el motor.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar, me puse delante para impedir que saliera.

—Por favor.

—Que no, apártate.

Le agarré sus manos apoyadas en el manillar para que volviera a mirarme a los ojos.

—Y, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando llegues allí? ¿Luchar contra ellos tú solo? ¿Arriesgarte a que ataquen también a los niños sin piedad? Déjame arreglarlo, todo esto es mi culpa. Les haré cambiar de opinión o simplemente os daré más tiempo —Hice una pausa—. Por favor.

Y, por asombroso que pudiera parecer, se formó una débil sonrisa en la cara de Nate.

—Sube.

 **Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:**

 **Guest: thanks for the support. Well I have not updates that son, but it has been really hard for me writing. I have almost forgotten how to do it xD**

 **Azereth98: De verdad que lo siento y gracias por el apoyo. No pienso dejar la historia sin un final, eso seguro**

 **Victoria HG: Muchas gracias aunque no pienso que tengo tanto potencial como dices xD Seguiré con esta historia, eso segura. Ahora, no sé cuándo tendré tiempo ni si me vendrá la inspiración.**

 **Foreveryoung: ¡Aquí lo tienes!**

 **No voy a excusarme esta vez porque la lista sería larguísima y tampoco voy a prometer nada, pero intentaré escribir más. No sé si será con esta historia, con otras o con alguna nueva; pero lo intentaré.**

 **Hasta entonces,**

 _ **Blake Reese**_


	7. Beso

**Hola a todos, perdón nuevamente por la espera. Este nuevo curso ha estado ligado a muchas nuevas responsabilidades y temario. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide… ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!**

 **Capítulo 6:** **Beso**

El trayecto duró una eternidad, ninguno abrió la boca y la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. En todo momento me agarré fuerte a su abdomen, pues la velocidad era tal que era incapaz de reconocer siquiera si estábamos volando sobre el mar o sobre la tierra. Y las pocas veces que me había atrevido a mirar abajo, hicieron que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

Cuando llegamos a una zona llena de verde, Nathan comenzó a bajar la velocidad. Gracias a esto, pude percibir como había un extenso lago bañado por cientos de manantiales a su alrededor y que brillaba, debido a la luz del sol. Así que por eso lo llamaban "El Baño Cálido"…

—Es hermoso—murmuré.

—Sí, y muy poco transitado —añadió Nathan con una sonrisa débil y melancólica—. Es un lugar perfecto para refugiarse, lo niños se lo estaban pasando tan bien… Algunos no llegan a los cinco años, ¿sabes? Y ya son todos unos fierillas.

Sus palabras dejaron mi corazón helado. Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a escocer por todo mi cuerpo. Todos esos niños, de verdad eran hermanos para él.

—Los salvaremos, te lo prometo.

Sin embargo, no estaba segura de qué iba a hacer en ese instante ni cuando encontré a las Winx y Especialistas merodeando cerca del lago.

Habíamos acordado que Nate iría a ayudar en la evacuación mientras yo hacía lo que fuera para distraerles y alejarlos lo máximo posible. Pero, ¿qué les iba a decir? La mentira era inevitable y con Krystal a su lado, iba a ser más complicado persuadirles.

—Venga, va. Sin miedo —me dije a mí misma.

Así que cerré los ojos y caminé hacia delante.

—¡Flora! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una primera voz aguda.

Era Layla, quien se encontraba al lado de Nabu y Tecna. Esta última tenía en sus manos un aparato que se asemejaba a un radar. ¿Podría ser uno de esos que detectaba vida?

—Krystal nos dijo que estabas enferma—añadió Stella, acercándose a mí con rostro preocupado.

¿Enferma? Desde luego que sabe sacar escusas de donde no las hay.

Forcé una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero ya me encuentro mejor. —Busqué con la mirada a Helia y al encontrarlo junto a Krystal, sugerí de inmediato: — ¿De verdad creéis que los hombres lobos van a estar escondidos en un lugar tan abierto?

La princesa de Linphea frunció el ceño, interviniendo:

—Eso dijeron los informes.

—Si ni siquiera hay apenas fauna. ¿Cómo se alimentarían? Anoche leí que requieren de casi el doble de energía que los seres humanos. Por lo que aquí se morirían de hambre.

—¿Flora informándose sobre los hombres lobo? ¿No estabas en contra de esta misión? —preguntó la chica del pelo lavanda mirándome con un sonrisa burlona.

—Tiene razón —dijo de repente Helia, con expresión seria.

—¿Qué?

—Que tiene razón, Krystal. Yo también he leído lo mismo —insistió el chico de ojos azules. —Lo mejor sería dirigirnos hacia "El Bosque Oscuro".

—Eso está hacia el oeste —informó Tecna, mirando al mapa.

—Pues que no se hable más, ¿no? —sugirió Bloom.

Y todos asentimos a modo de respuesta. Bueno, todos menos Krystal, quien desprendía un aura de irritación.

Perfecto, había salido tan bien que me asusté. Y buena parte había sido gracias a Helia, acción que me había dejado totalmente desconcertado. ¿Seguiría preocupado por mí? Aunque quisiera conocer la respuesta, sentía que lo menos que podría hacer era agradecerle por lo que había hecho. Así que, al mismo tiempo que avanzábamos hacia nuestro destino, me acerqué con sigilo, aprovechando que estaba solo.

—Gracias —le agradecí al alcanzarle.

—¿Por? —me contestó, distante.

—Me ayudaste antes.

—Tenías razón, eso es todo —afirmó, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

La atmósfera se volvió pesada, seguía sin entender por qué de un día para otro había cambiado su actitud por completo. Estaba harta de esperar, quería respuestas.

—Helia, tenemos que hablar —comencé a hablar. —Yo…

Pero no pude continuar, porque unos fuertes brazos temblorosos me abrazaron. Abrí los ojos, incrédula y formé una sonrisa en mi rostro, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Lo siento, te mentí —se disculpó el peliazul.

–¿Con qué?

—Sí que me importa lo que pasó cuando te quedaste encerrada en Linphea, porque…

¿Lo que pasó allí? ¿No se referirá a…?

—… vi como un chico te besaba.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Cómo demonios había visto mi beso con Nate? ¿Krystal se lo habría contado? Pero, ¿cómo ella lo sabría?

Mi cabeza me empezó a doler y me sentí fatal conmigo misma, por lo que intenté disculparme diciendo:

—Helia, lo siento. Fue un malentendido.

El sobrino de Saladino me miró con una expresión triste.

—Yo también debo disculparme contigo y con Krystal.

Fruncí el ceño, separándome ligeramente de su agarre.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Krystal con nosotros?

—Yo… De verdad pensé que podría olvidar lo ocurrido, dejar atrás esas horribles semanas. Pero una parte de ti nunca te perdonó, por lo que de vez en cuando te evitaba y acudía a Krystal para distraerme.

Sentí como mi cuerpo entero se tensaba, imaginándome qué quería decir Helia con distracción. Era inevitable rondar por todas las posibilidades, hasta la más mínima.

Baje la cabeza dolida.

—¿La… la…? —Se me atragantaban las palabras. — ¿La besaste?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! —Helia me agarró de inmediato con sus dos manos mi cara para mirar directamente a la suya. —Tú eres la única chica para mí, ¿entiendes? Mi única hermosa flor.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y, cerrando los ojos, le planté un dulce beso en sus labios, que, segundos más tarde, se intensificó.

—¡Oye tortolitos, hay una misión que cumplir! —gritó Riven, acompañado de unas cuantas risas de fondo.

Feliz, le cogí la mano a Helia y tiré de su brazo para ponerse a su altura lo antes posible. Pero, ese sentimiento no duró mucho porque, minutos después, topamos con tres hombres lobos: Emily junto con dos niños.

 **Quería darles un momento romántico a esta pareja que tanto me gusta, se lo merecen. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que los capítulos acaben bien, es una extraña manía que tengo. Intentaré subir otro capítulo antes de que se acaben estas vacaciones.**

 _ **BlakeReese**_


	8. Traición

**Hola a todos. Sí, ya lo sé, yo también estoy muy sorprendida de actualizar tan pronto. Así que, me alegro tanto de poder felicitaros el año nuevo por segunda vez y espero que os guste este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 7:** **Traición**

—Emily—susurré de manera involuntaria.

Me helé por completo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Se suponía que al oeste no íbamos a encontrar ni rastro de hombres lobos

—¡Especialistas, en formación! —ordenó Sky, desenvainando su espada al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros, formando una perfecta sintonía

Los dos hombres lobos más jóvenes se escondieron detrás de mi amiga, despavoridos.

—¡Winx, en marcha! —gritó Bloom a punto de iniciar su transformación Enchantix.

—¡Esperad! —exclamé, cortando sus intenciones.

Todos los presentes fijaron sus miradas en mí con tanto fuerza que me quedé sin palabras.

—¿Qué pasa Flora? —preguntó Musa, extrañada.

—Eso, ¿qué te pasa? —insistió Krystal, pero antes de continuar, añadió. —¡Vigilad que no se escapen esos desgraciados! —Se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí con las brazos cruzados y alzando las cejas. — ¿Te vas a dar por vencida ahora? ¿No decías que ya lo habías aceptado?

Respiré hondo. Mis pulmones percibieron el intenso aire que entró a través de mis fosas nasales. Apreté los puños.

—Miradles, son solo niños —declaré, dando una vuelta sobre mi posición para llegar a todos por igual. —No se merecen esto. Si los capturamos, a saber lo que el Consejo hará con ellos…

La chica del pelo lavanda dio un paso firme hacia delante.

—El Consejo hará lo que le parezca necesario. Sean niños o no, dentro de unos años se convertirán en unos monstruos. Mejor prevenir que curar.

—Pero…

—¡No hay peros que valgan! —vociferó, cortando mi intento de persuasión, —¿Acaso no recuerdas que ellos empezaron la guerra en Linphea que meses atrás estalló? Por su culpa murieron cientos de personas.

"No exactamente" quise decir. Ardía en mi interior una necesidad de soltar la verdad de una vez. No obstante, sabía que esa no era la manera de solucionar esta situación. Krystal podría destrozarme la vida con solo una llamada y no dudaría ni un segundo si se encontrara con la oportunidad. Si quería ganar mi lucha contra ella, tenía que empezar a conseguir pruebas.

Krystal, al ver que obtenía respuesta, ordenó en alta voz:

—Especialistas. Winx. Capturadlos.

Mis piernas se movieron al instante como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, situándome delante de Emily. Giré la cabeza, para poder mirarla, y vi como el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos; lo que me confirmó lo que más me temía: la única opción era enfrentarles.

—No voy a dejar que eso ocurra.

—¡Flora, apártate! —Gritó RIven, a punto de atacar con su espada morada; la cual, a diferencia de la de Sky, era más ancha y pesada.

—Tú comportamiento está siendo ilógico —me recriminó Tecna, sin transformarse, al igual que el resto de las Winx.

—Lo siento chicos, no me parece justo. No pienso moverme de aquí —afirmé, transformándome en mi forma Enchantix.

—Pues nada, tú te lo has buscado —sostuvo Riven, tomando carrerilla para asestar un golpe sobre mí.

—¡Riven! —rugió Helia, demasiado tarde para evitar el ataque.

Antes de que su espada morada rozara mi piel, invoqué un escudo de flores sin mucho esfuerzo, que canalizó el daño. Esta acción le dio el tiempo necesario a Helia para interponerse entre el pelimorado y yo.

—¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?!

—Solo estaba cumpliendo la misión, no es mi culpa que tu novia esté mal de la cabeza.

—¡Riven! —gritaron al unísono todos los espectadores, acercándose al núcleo del enfrentamiento.

Las palabras del Especialista fueron suficientes para que Helia, le soltara un puñetazo en el lado derecho de su cara. Riven logró esquivarlo y, con su mano derecha, arremetió contra su costado. El peliazul aguantó el golpe y aprovechó el desconcierto del pelimorado, para tirarse encima suya y empezar a golpearle en la cara sin control.

Aunque me doliera y quisiera parar la pelea, me di cuenta de que era el momento ideal para volver a girarme y decirles a los hombres lobo que se marcharan:

—Corran.

Y se dieron la vuelta, desapareciendo escasos segundos más tarde. Suspiré aliviado. Pero aun no me podía aliviarme, porque el enfrentamiento ente los Especialistas continuaba.

Sky y Nabu estaban sujetando Riven, quien trataba zafarse de ellos, y Brandon mantenía alejado a Helia. Estaba mucho más tranquilo que el joven de los ojos violetas. Sin embargo, de su rostro emanaba una fuente de ira.

—Chicos, por favor, ¡parad ya! –suplicó Stella.

—Stella tiene razón —realzó Brandon. —No sirve de nada pelearnos entre nosotros.

—Tampoco sirve de nada ayudar al enemigo —insistió Riven. —Solo estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo.

—Tus acciones rozan la traición —intervino Krystal, intentando disimular su sonrisa. Luego, se dirigió hacia mí. — El Consejo no va a estar nada contento contigo,

 **Ha sido un poco corto pero intenso. La verdad es que la inspiración me vino de repente y no pude ignorarlo. Y muchísimas gracias a CeciLuciana por ser la única persona que me comentó el capítulo y por mandarme un mensaje tan inspirador que revivieron mis ganas de escribir.**

 _ **Blake Reese**_


	9. Elije

**Capítulo 8:** Elige

—Flora, pasa —anunció con voz y expresión seria la Señorita Griselda.

Llevaba dos horas esperando en el gran pasillo superior de Alphea. Había visto a cientos de estudiantes pasar ante mis ojos, muchos de ellos iban en grupo, hablando y riendo sobre temas sin importancia. No tenían ni idea de lo que realmente estaba pensando en las sombras. Bueno, también yo desconocía que tenía entre manos Krystal, pero si sabía que tenía que ser algo gordo si estaba teniendo tantas molestias conmigo.

Entré en el gran despacho colorido que no había cambiado en absoluto desde mi última visita. La habitación se encontraba en el corazón del colegio y las enormes cristaleras situadas en la parte posterior permitían tener una visión completa del patio de entrada. Esto me traía recuerdos…

—¿Señorita Faragonda? —llamé, tímida, puesto que no estaba a simple vista.

Sin embargo, no encontré respuesta alguna. Por lo que, algo temeroso, me acerqué a la mesa central. Estaba desordenada, cubierta de diversos folios dispersos y algunas plumas manchadas con tinta. Esto era muy extraño.

Miré hacia ambos lados, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Suspiré, ¿había esperado tanto para nada?

La tensión me estaba matando. Cuando terminamos la primera jornada de la misión, recibí la orden directa del Consejo de que volvería a Alphea; Krystal no bromeaba con que no se lo tomaría con humor. Ni siquiera me dijeron para qué, pero me temía lo peor.

De la nada, alguien lanzó con fuerza una revista al escritorio, levantando algunas hojas en el acto. Me sobresalté asustada, mirando la portada del escrito con detenimiento. ¡Salía en la portada junto a Helia!

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, girándome y encontrando a la directora de Alphea con los brazos cruzados.

—The Magic Reporter, la edición que sacaron hoy —me contestó con voz seca.

—¡¿La TMR?! ¡¿De verdad he salido en su portada?! Si ninguna de las Winx ha salido por separado allí…

Faragonda frunció el ceño.

—Lee el título —me ordenó.

Cogí la revista para ponerla a una mejor altura.

—"Las corruptas inclinaciones de Flora, miembro de las Winx"… ¡¿Qué!? ¿Cómo han llegado a esa conclusión?

—Abre y sigue leyendo.

Seguí sus órdenes y en la segunda página comenzaba el artículo que trataba sobre mí. Había fotos de la misión de ayer en El baño Cálido. En una en concreto, salía yo protegiendo a Emily y a los cachorros hombres lobo.

—No puede ser…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, la directora me arrebató el boletín semanal de la TMR de las manos y se sentó en su sillón, delante de la mesa. Después de tirar con desprecio la revista, colocó los codos sobre el escritorio y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos, examinándome.

—¿Qué pasó, Flora?

Me senté para establecer contacto visual.

—Iban a matar a niños, Faragonda. No podía quedarme quieta.

—¡Son hombres lobo! —gritó con frustración la directora de Alphea, dando un golpe a la mesa en el acto. —¿Es qué no has leído los numerosos informes sobre los asesinatos que han cometido? ¡Incluso fue la causa de la guerra que te encerró en tu propio planeta por meses! ¿Por qué insistes tanto en defenderles?

Quería sincerarme con alguien, desde hacía tiempo tenía una lámina metálica en mi corazón que separaba mi vida anterior con las Winx de mi relación con mi hermano y las posibles respuestas sobre mis verdaderos padres. Continuamente, estaba eligiendo situarme a un lado concreto. Solo que, después de haber reflexionado, tenía claro que la balanza se inclinaba más a favor de mi familia.

—La violencia no es ni será un buen método para solucionar los problemas —afirmé con firmeza.

La señora del pelo blanco frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Mis argumentos no les resultaban convincentes.

—A mí no me engañas, llevas luchando contra las Trix desde hace años —me penetró con la mirada. —Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

Me sentí desnuda, como si estuviera espiando por las ventanas del lugar en el que se encontraban todos mis secretos.

—Flora, solo quiero ayudarte —insistió Faragonda. — Estás en una situación muy delicada.

—No estoy de acuerdo con los informes. No creo que el desencadenante de la guerra de Linphea fueran los hombres lobo.

O, más bien, lo sabía, pero ya bastante era con soltarle ese fragmento de mi mente. Y tanto que lo fue.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más!— exclamó levantándose de un salto. —¿Sabes lo que te pasaría si cualquier otra persona del Consejo te escuchara? ¡No volverías a ver la luz del sol el resto de tu vida!

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con mayor rapidez, iba a necesitar de mucho oxígeno para llevar con fuerza esta conversación.

—Pero, ¿de verdad no te has planteado que algunas de sus afirmaciones son incoherentes?

—Eso se queda en la mente de cada uno. Hay cosas que uno no puede decir en voz alta. El Consejo es muy estricto respecto al más mínimo foco de sublevación.

—Y, ¿qué tengo que hacer entonces? ¿Colaborar con personas que ni siquiera están siendo objetivas y dejar que les echen la culpa a inocentes? —le encaré, inclinando mi espalda.

—¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! —Me respondió con voz ronca y furiosa. —Tus acciones no solo te afectan a ti. Saladino es muy buena persona y no voy a dejar que pase a tener una mala reputación por culpa de la novia de su sobrino.

—¿Qué…? —susurré, impactada.

—Al final del artículo —comenzó a explicar, más calmada, colocando la revista en mi campo de visión—, llegan a la conclusión de que Saladino tiene ideas contrarias al Consejo, que han fluido en ti. Ahora, me temo lo peor para él. Y para Helia. —Hizo una pausa. —Puedes llevarte la revista.

Esa última palabra, me dejó devastada. ¿Tanto daño era capaz de hacer con solo intentar encontrar respuestas a mi pasado?

—Ah por cierto, aunque esto está al margen de la conversación que acabamos de tener, estás fuera de la misión.

 **Un mes más tarde, vuelvo para daros un poquito más. Definitivamente, voy a actualizar de forma irregular debido a los estudios y en ningún momento prometeré nada. Así que, espero que hayáis tenido un buen día y que os haya gustado este capítulo**

 **Blake Reese**


	10. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

**Capítulo 9: ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?**

—De verdad que lo siento —me disculpé por octava vez.

Estaba hablando por teléfono con Helia por primera vez después de haber sido expulsada de la misión mientras observaba el concurrido patio central de Alphea. Eran las siete y media de la mañana y las clases estaban a punto de comenzar.

—Flora ya te lo he dicho, no ha sido tu culpa. Mi tío se las apañará. Quien debería disculparse contigo debería ser yo por no poder estar ahí a tu lado.

Formé una media sonrisa en mi rostro.

—No, Helia. —Hice una pausa, midiendo bien lo que iba a decir. —Debes de estar ahí para reforzar los argumentos a favor de Saladino. Si vinieras, le darías más razones al Consejo para arrestarte.

—Krystal nunca permitiría que me arrestaran.

Esas últimas palabras dejaron un gusto amargo en mi boca, provocando que mi ceño se frunciera.

—Supongo —susurré, irónica.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de ella? —preguntó Helia extrañado.

—Nada… —mentí con voz chillona.

—Es solo una amiga. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Entonces, ¿qué te molesta tanto? —insistió.

Podría hacer una lista con más de veinte apartados, y bien explicados, de todas aquellas peculiaridades suyas que me desagradaban. Y lo peor, es que estaba segura de que aún me quedaba mucho por descubrir.

No obstante, opté por sincerarme.

—Me siento muy incómoda cuando estás con Krystal. —Respiré hondo, la garganta me raspaba. —Quiere ir a por ti.

Escuché un fuerte suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

—Estás celosa sin motivo —afirmó el chico del pelo azul, desganado.

—¡¿Sin motivo?! —salté, dejando de mirar por la ventana. —¡Fuiste con Krystal en vez de ir a una cita conmigo?!

—¡Y tú te besaste con un tío cuando estabas en Linphea!

Sentí como una estaca helada se clavó en el corazón. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Yo no… —intenté negarlo, pero mi voz era demasiado frágil para disimular mi desconcierto.

—Ni lo intentes Flora, lo vi todo —me respondió triste. —Fue un chico de pelo marrón y ojos verdes. —Hizo una pausa. —Antes de ir a buscarte, encontramos y activamos un mapa de Linphea para poder localizarte y, sobre todo, para saber si estabas bien. Pero al parecer, estabas más que bien.

—Helia… yo… lo siento…

Estaba a punto de llorar. Ni siquiera podría explicarle el verdadero motivo de por qué le besé o quien es realmente Nathan. No si las cosas siguen así.

—Helia ya podrás seguir diciendo cursiladas a tu novia cuando volvamos de la misión. Tenemos que irnos —gritó un pícaro RIven.

—Luego seguimos hablando —sentenció.

—¡Espe…!

Pero cortó la llamada, dejando un abrumador vacío en mi dormitorio que mis lágrimas no pudieron soportar. Puse mis manos encima de mi cara para apoyar mi cabeza encima de mis rodillas, avergonzada de mí misma por tantas cosas. Por decepcionar a Helia. Por no poder ayudar a Nathan ni a lo que él consideraba como su verdadera familia. Por hacer enfadar a Faragonda. Y por ser el foco de atención de millones de personas.

Un estrepitoso sonido rompió mi clima de lluvia. Era mi alarma del móvil, sólo me quedaban cinco minutos para dirigirme a la primera clase del día: Historia del Universo Mágico. Así que, aunque no había desayunado, cogí la mochila con los libros que ya había preparado al levantarme y entré en el pasillo.

Mientras me dirigía a la clase, algo cabizbaja, vi como la mayoría de las chicas que pasaban a mi lado me miraban sin ningún descaro y murmuraban cosas. Hice caso omiso de ellas, centrándome únicamente en llegar lo más rápido posible a la sala 2-A. Sin embargo, mi suerte allí empeoraría.

Al llegar, las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron en mí. Ignorándolas, me senté en mi pupitre de siempre, situado en la mitad y al centro de la clase, y eché un vistazo con melancolía al pupitre vacio a mi derecha, en el cual se sentaba Layla.

—Alphea no debería dar clases a traidoras, ¿no crees Stacy? —comentó con una voz exageradamente alta.

—Sí Molly, esa clase de personas deberían estar en la Dimensión Omega —contestó otra voz femenina procedente del mismo lugar, acompañado de algunas risitas de fondo.

Evité mirar hacia atrás y darles ese gusto, manteniéndome firme a pesar de que un terremoto de emociones estaba agitándome por dentro.

—Además, los traidores no tienen el derecho de pertenecer al Winx Club —añadió la primera voz, que en esta ocasión se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de mi espalda.

—Y mucho menos estar saliendo con un hombre tan bueno como Helia —concluyó la segunda voz, la cual también estaba detrás de mí.

Me giré de un salto y miré a las dos autoras de esas insultantes frases: Stacy y Molly. Dos chicas que hace unos meses me pedían clases particulares y autógrafos para su familia.

—Qué fácil es quedarse sentada y creerse todo lo que pone en un pedazo de papel, ¿no creéis? —solté con rabia, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. —Si lo que queréis es que me vaya, lo haré. Pero a ver cómo le explicáis a Palladium por qué me he ido.

Y con esto, retiré mi mochila de mi pupitre y salí a paso normal del aula.

Divagué por los silenciosos pasillos agarrando con fuerza las correas de la mochila para canalizar la cólera que tenía. Fue un alivio no encontrarme con ninguna alumna rezagada o con alguno de los profesores.

Después de minutos haciendo un recorrido por el edificio del lateral derecho de Alphea, decidí hacer una parada en el invernadero del que estaba a cargo. Desde varios metros, podía oler el fresco aroma de la vegetación, que imitaba a un bosque natural. El aura que transmitían las flores bien cuidadas penetraba en las esporas de mi piel. Todas estas sensaciones, eran las que necesitaba para relajarme. Solo que, había un aura en concreto que no encajaba con el ambiente campestre.

Me estremecí. ¿Por qué justo tenía que haber alguien aquí de todos los lugares que hay en la escuela de hadas?

—Flora —me llamó una voz masculina.

Una parte de mí, deseaba que el origen de esa llamada fuera Helia, pero la realidad hizo que me alegrase más:

—Nathan, ¿qué haces aquí?

MI hermano salió del rincón izquierdo del invernadero con una brillante sonrisa.

—Vi lo que hiciste por Emily —dijo acercándose a mi posición en su forma humana.

—Tú y unas cuantas personas más —le respondí, alzando una triste sonrisa. Esta se convirtió en una verdadera cuando Nate envolvió sus brazos en mi cuerpo, formando un cálido abrazo.

—Siento haber dudado de ti. Siempre pensé que serías más fiel a las Winx y a tu novio.

—No si se trata de una injusticia.

Nathan sonrió aún más y cortó el abrazo para establecer contacto visual.

—Pues vamos a luchar para que Krystal no se salga con la suya. Como ya no estás en la misión…

—Espera, espera —le corté, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Tengo oídos por todas partes. No obstante, me faltan ojos. —Continué mirándole con una cara de asombro. —Necesito que les eches un vistazo a los informes del Consejo que tiene guardado Faragonda en su despacho.

—Ya está bastante enfada conmigo, si me descubre… —Se me pasaron por la cabeza millones de posibilidades. —Puede que me expulse.

—Lo sé, pero hay que asumir riesgos. En la reunión que mantuvieron ayer, además de dejarte fuera de la misión, concretaron todos los lugares en los que van a hacer una exhaustiva búsqueda de hombres lobo. Estamos un poco desorientados y no sabemos exactamente donde situarnos.

Respiré hondo.

—Vale, lo haré —le aseguré un tanto insegura.

—Perfecto. Entonces me imagino que también querrás acudir al baile que se celebra esta noche en Solaria.

—¿Qué?

—Van a asistir todos los miembros del Consejo. Mucha información circulará por esos lares, por lo que necesito al mayor número de oídos posibles —Tendió su mano derecha. —Así que, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

 **¿Pillaran a Flora en el despacho de Faragonda? ¿Qué ocurrirá en el baile de Solaria? ¿Con quién se encontrarán? ¿Helia y Flora seguirán juntos? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Respuestas a los comentarios anónimos**

 **JULY: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, tener al menos un comentario por capítulo te da el fuelle necesario para que, aunque estés cansada, seguir escribiendo.**

 **Han pasado más de dos semanas desde mi última actualización, pero he estado con los exámenes finales y muchísimos trabajos que me han quitado el poco tiempo libre que tenía. Espero que el hecho de que este capítulo haya sido más largo de lo normal compense un poco. Ahora que estoy en unos pequeños días de vacaciones intentará avanzar todo lo posible. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís ahí y me leéis, sois geniales.**

 **Hasta pronto,**

 **Blake Reese**


	11. Falsa Soledad

**Capítulo 10:** **Falsa Soledad**

La oferta del baile me cogió de improvisto. ¿Cómo iba a aparecer en medio de una manada de miembros del Consejo ansiosos de mandarme a la cárcel? Sin embargo, Nathan me explicó que tenía que cambiarme el color del pelo, el color de los ojos y llevar un vestido que nunca me pondría. Aunque fuera en contra de mis principios, si era por encontrar más respuestas, no iba a dudar en hacerlo.

Mi hermano también me informó de que desde las once de la mañana, Faragonda estaría reunida en Fuente Roja con Saladino y Codatorta. Lo cual me venía perfecto porque el recreo empezaba a las once y media.

Decidí asistir al resto de clases a pesar de las continuas miradas ofensivas y las burlas que me lanzaban. No podía darles más motivos para que sospecharan de mí, ya que si permanecía en mi cuarto, sea cual fuese el motivo, iban a dudar de mí.

Las horas previas a la pequeña "incursión" fueron eternas. Las voces de los profesores entraban en mis orejas sin tener ningún tipo de significado. Incluso la clase de Remedios Naturales, mi favorita, fue insufrible. Me pasé más de media hora machacando desganada con el mortero alguna hierba del invernadero hasta que, por fin, el reloj dio las once y media.

El invernadero en cuestión de segundos quedó casi totalmente vacío, dejando al profesor Wizgiz recogiendo los utensilios que habían empleado. Como de costumbre, me quedé a ayudarle y mientras guardaba frasquitos vacíos en la estantería, se acercó a mí y me preguntó:

—¿Estás bien? —Asentí, sin abrir la boca. —Te conozco, Flora. Si de verdad fueras tan mala como dicen por ahí no te habrías pasado casi toda la clase destrozando unas hierbas curativas. Ignora lo que pueda decir el resto. Has sido una de las mejores alumnas que ha pasado por esta escuela, eso nadie te lo quitará nunca.

—Gracias profesor Wizgiz —le contesté con una cálida sonrisa. Me aliviaba saber que no todos estaban enfadados conmigo. —Tengo que irme.

Con las palabras del profesor en mente, recobré la energía que necesitaba para ponerme en marcha. En los pasillos aún había hadas rezagadas o que estaban hablando con profesores, pero a medida que me acercaba al edificio central de Alphea, el número de alumnas se redujo hasta llegar a cero.

Al llegar a la última planta y, después de asegurarme que nadie me había visto, me lancé sobre mí misma un hechizo de invisibilidad asegurándome de que las manos se quedaran fuera de este conjuro y otro para quitarme mi aroma natural, solo por si acaso. Me coloqué unos guantes negros que había "cogido prestado" de la habitación de Musa y me posicioné delante de la gran e imponente puerta que daba al despacho de Faragonda.

Apoyé la oreja en la puerta y, como no escuché nada, suspiré hondo y entré.

—Menos mal —murmuré.

El despacho estaba completamente vacío. Cerré la puerta, haciendo el menor ruido posible, y me acerqué girando mi cabeza a cada lado caco ciertos segundos. En esta habitación existían otras puertas secretas e invisibles que se podían abrir en cualquier momento y si alguien entraba, se asustaría al ver unas manos flotantes.

El amplio escritorio estaba ordenado y recién limpiado, olía a rosas. Eché un vistazo en los papeles amontonados de la derecha. Presupuestos de Alphea, Cartas de Recomendaciones de futuras alumnas, Informes de las actividades de Alphea… No obstante, no había ni rastro de documentos relacionados con El Consejo.

"Deben de estar bien escondidos" pensé y me dirigí al otro lado de la mesa.

Habían tres cajones, dispuestos unos encima de otros, iguales menos por un pequeño detalle: el tercero tenía una cerradura. Lancé un hechizo de desbloqueo que funcionó y el cajón se abrió automáticamente. Estaba hasta arriba de sobres marrones, algunos abiertos y otros cerrados. Cogí el primero abierto a la vista y observé los papeles que contenían. ¡Eran los informes de la reunión de ayer!

Orgullosa de mí misma y con prisa, los coloqué sobre la mesa e hice un escaneo con el móvil, tal y como me había enseñado Tecna el año pasado. Estas máquinas eran capaces de hacer todo.

Tras unos cuantos escaneos, volví a colocar los papeles ordenados en su sitio y, agachada, cerré el cajón con otro hechizo de bloqueo. El pequeño plan que había elaborado estaba yendo a la perfección hasta que las voces de dos personas hicieron que me chocara con la ´cruda realidad.

Corrí sigilosa a esconderme detrás de las altas y rosas cortinas para hacer mis manos invisibles con total seguridad. Y menos mal que lo realicé así, porque justo en ese momento las voces entraron en el despacho.

—¿Cuál es ese asunto del que quieres hablarme y que requiere tanto secretismo, Faragonda?

A través de la tela de la cortina, pude mirar la sombra borrosa de Faragonda y la de quien parecía ser Saladino.

—Es sobre Flora, Saladino.

Al escuchar mi nombre, agudicé mi sentido del oído.

—Si es por ella, tranquila. Ya vistes que ni siquiera los representantes de Solaria creen que esté en contra del Consejo.

—Pero no se fía del Consejo y cree que los hombres lobo son personas.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en la sala, inquietándome por dentro.

—¿Y? No es la única que piensa así. —Hizo una pausa. —¡Oh vamos Faragonda! Ya hemos hablado de esto. ¿De verdad no te parece extraño que justo cuando a Krystal se le concedió tanto poder, les echaran la culpa a los hombres lobo sin apenas pruebas verídicas?

—Shhh… Baja la voz. Ya sabes que sí y por eso mismo tomo tantas precauciones a la hora de hablar en El Consejo—respondió una directora asustada. —Sin embargo, ella está siendo muy vigilada y como cometa alguna estupidez… Me temo lo peor, Krystal no está nada contenta con Flora.

—Avisaré a Helia para que intente hablar con ella. —Otra pausa. —Lo que no entiendo Faragonda es por qué está tan convencida de los hombres lobo son buenas personas. Dudo que se le haya ocurrido a ella sola.

No me gustaba hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo esta conversación. La sangre que recorría por mis venas estaba ardiendo.

—¿Qué insinúas? —quiso saber Faragonda. —¿Qué Flora tiene algún tipo de relación con los hombres lobo?

—Y no solo ella, Faragonda.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién más?

—Krystal.

 **¿Qué relación mantendrá Krystal con los hombres lobo? ¿Averiguará algo Flora en el baile de Solaria? ¿Habrá algún invitado sorpresa?**

 **Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:**

 **Giiii:** **Muchísimas gracias, por suerte este capítulo va a estar más pronto de lo que se espera una seguidora de esta historia xD Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Aunque no lo habréis notada, este capítulo lo he terminado un día después de haber publicado el anterior. A pesar de que tengo unas ganas enormes de subirlo, voy a esperar al menos un día para que tampoco sea muy precipitado. Eso sí, me encantaría que todas esas personas que leen la historia, comentaran en la medida de lo posible para saber si os gusta, si queréis algo en concreto o simplemente para conoceros.**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 _ **Blake Reese**_


	12. Maya y Ryan

**Capítulo 11:** **Maya y Ryan**

Después de conversar de otros asuntos relacionados con las tres escuelas de Magix, salieron del despacho de Faragonda para ir a tomar algo juntos. De esta manera, conseguí salir de la habitación sin ser descubierta.

Aunque resultara extraño, nunca había llegado imaginar que Krystal pudiera tener algún tipo de relación con los hombres lobo. Pensaba que solo quería más poder e influencia sobre el Universo Mágico, pero si aún sigue intentando dejarme fuera del juego, significa que quedan asuntos por resolver.

A las cuatro de la tarde y tras un largo y solitario almuerzo, salí de la escuela a hurtadillas. Había acordado con Nathan quedar a las afueras de la ciudad de Magix. Así que, con su hechizo correspondiente, me teletransporté en dicho lugar.

—Flora, no sabías que serías tan puntual.

Me giré y vi a mi hermano apoyado en el muro que separaba a la Ciudad de Magix del inmenso bosque que lo rodeaba. Vestía un traje verde oscuro, que le definía la forma de su figura, con unos zapatos marrones a juego. Y, por si no fuera poco, su pelo normalmente revuelto, ahora estaba peinado hacia un lado.

—Wow, no te ves nada mal —dije sonriendo. Cogí mi móvil y se lo pasé. —Toma, me debes un nuevo móvil.

Nathan lo aceptó un tanto sorprendido y aprovechó para acercarse a mí.

—Nunca pensé que lo conseguirías a la primera —confesó pasando el dedo por la pantalla y examinando cada documento. —"El Consejo dicta continuar una exhaustiva búsqueda de hombres lobo en Solaria y mantener vigilado a Linphea hasta nueva orden. Eraklyon, Andros y Melody serán los siguientes investigados de acuerdo a las disponibilidades. El resto de planetas permanecerán al margen si las condiciones no varían." —citó el hombre lobo, satisfecho.

—¿Eso es bueno? —pregunté, curiosa.

—De hecho, es genial —afirmó Nate mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. —¿Te acuerdas de Rick? —Asentí. —Pues pensaba que las patrullas de búsqueda se extenderían hasta Zenith y Domino y no tenía muy claro en donde asentarnos. Ahora tenemos incluso la posibilidad de elegir.

—¿Y los cazarecompensas?

—La mayoría siguen las indicaciones que da El Consejo, excepto alguno que encontremos suelto no creo que haya ningún problema.

Nathan hizo una pausa, mirando de arriba abajo.

—¿Aún no te has cambiado?

Suspiré.

—La verdad es que no sabía que ponerme, todos mis vestidos son demasiado "yo". Y no me atreví a coger alguno de mis amigas. ¿Qué pasa si lo mancho?

Mi hermano negó con la cabeza con una débil pero dulce sonrisa.

—Menos mal que fui previsor y busqué un vestido pefecto para la ocasión.

Con esto, Nate abrió una maleta azul que tenía un broche dorado en el centro, y sacó un corto vestido de color rojo.

Salté para atrás.

—¡No pienso ponerme eso! —exclamé, horrorizada.

Nathan soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? Es demasiado… —Dudé por un instante. —Provocador.

—Exacto, eso es lo que estábamos buscando, ¿no? —declaró emocionado y divertido. —Lo opuesto a tu estilo. —Hizo una pausa esperando respuesta. —Venga Flora, póntelo. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Le arrebaté de sus manos ese pequeño pedazo de tela, intentando tocarlo lo menos posible.

—Vale, lo haré. —me rendí escondiéndome detrás de un gran árbol de Tule y antes de cambiarme, añadí: —¡Pero ni si te ocurra mirar!

El vestido no me quedaba tan pequeño como esperaba. El escote en forma de corazón no era muy revelador y el corte de la prenda de ropa estaba un poco por enicma de mis rodillas. Para finalizar con mi cambio radical, cambié el color de mis ojos a un azul cristalino y el color de mi pelo a un negro intenso.

Salí de mi pequeño escondite nerviosa, sin un espejo a mano no podía conocer el resultado de mi pequeña combinación. Sin embargo, esa pequeña sensación cambió cuando mi hermano comenzó a reírse de forma descontrolada.

—¡JA JA JA! Estoy… —intentó decir entre risas. —Estoy seguro de que nadie te reconocerá.

Le miré con cara penetrante de odio y le respondí.

—Anda, vámonos.

El palacio de Solaria brillaba como nunca, destacando como si fuera la única luz que hubiera en una oscura noche. Cientos de personas se asentaron en el patio central: algunas hablaban y otros se limitaban a picotear de las bandejas de los camareros que atravesaban continuamente una carrera de obstáculos.

Cinco guardias reales custodiaban la entrada. Uno de ellos, se dedicaba a recoger las invitaciones y tachar a los invitados que iban llegando. El resto, se dividían las tareas de verificar a los invitados e impedir que la prensa se colara por la zona. Al recordar la noticia de la TMR, se me aceleró el pulso.

—Espera, espera. —le detuve, poniéndome delante suya. —Recuérdame quién soy.

Nate suspiró.

—A ver Flora, ahora te estás haciendo pasar por Maya la princesa de Thurdan, quien nunca ha salido de su planeta por lo que el aspecto no es ningún problema. Y yo simplemente soy Ryan, uno de los duques más influyentes de Thurdan, quien viene a acompañarte.

—Vale. Gracias Ryan —bromeé para olvidarme de los nervios.

—De nada Maya, ¿me concedes el honor de darme su mano?

—Por supuesto —le respondí siguiéndole el juego.

De la mano, caminamos hacia la entrada para colocarnos en la cola. Un minuto más tarde, llegó nuestro turno.

—Maya y Ryan, de Thordan —anunció Nate por mí.

—Thordan… thordan… —murmuró el guardia buscando en la lista. —¡Aquí está! "La princesa Maya y el duque Ryan". Muchísimas gracias por venir majestad —agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Bienvenidos al vigésimo séptimo baile anual de Solaria.

¿Qué ocurrirá en el vigésimo séptimo baile anual de Solaria? ¿Encontrarán más respuestas? ¿O encontrarán a ciertas personas?

 **Respuesta a comentarios anónimos**

 **JULY: me alegro muchísimo de que me vuelvas a comentar, así además por fin vuelvo a tener dos comentarios por capítulos jajaja. Lo de ser escritora bueno, yo espero seguir manteniéndolo porque es una de mis pasiones pero tal y como pinta mi futuro va a estar difícil dedicarle tiempo. No obstante, nunca se sabe.**

 **La verdad es que este capítulo no estaba pensado de este modo. Fui escribiendo y fui escribiendo hasta que se me quedó un tanto largo. Pero si lo recordaba iba a perder sentido y si lo continuaba se iba volver un capítulo demasiado extenso. Así que el baile en sí por fin vendrá en el siguiente capítulo y con ello uno de los capítulos que llevo planeando desde hace semanas.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por los comentarios. Gracias también a todos los lectores en las sombras.**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 _ **Blake Reese**_


	13. El Baile

**Capítulo 12:** **El Baile**

Tras despedirnos del amable guardia, entramos con los cinco sentidos activados. A primera vista no veíamos a nadie realmente importante. Me sonaban las caras de algunos príncipes y princesas de diversos planetas. No obstante, ninguno participaba directamente en El Consejo.

—Metámonos entre la muchedumbre —sugerí.

–Te sigo –me susurró en el oído.

Pasamos entre varios círculos de personas, ignorando cada mirada curiosa que se dirigía hacia nosotros. Cerca de una larga mesa cuadrada y llena de comida, se encontraban el Rey Radius, Faragonda, la Reina Marion, el Rey Oritel y el Rey Teredor. Me acerqué hacia su posición, disimulando que me servía comida en un plato.

—La anterior reunión del Consejo fue muy intensa, ¿no creéis? —comentó el Rey Oritel al mismo tiempo que sujetaba una copa.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, la tensión que había en el ambiente me embriagó por completo —explicó el Rey Teredor.

—Pero no es de extrañar debido a la gravedad de los asuntos tratados —opinó el Rey Radius.

—¿Tú crees, Radius? —se cuestionó la Reina Marion, quien agarraba el brazo de su amado. — Los asesinatos de los hombres lobo han cesado por completo, ya no hay necesidad de andar tan preocupados.

Formé una suave sonrisa en mi rostro que disimulé al comerme un pinchito de fruta bañado en chocolate. Tenía una muy mala imagen de los miembros del Consejo dada las circunstancias. Sin embargo, no todos eran tan crueles como imaginaba.

—Reina Marion, no debemos subestimar el poder que poseen dichas criaturas —argumentó el Rey Radius con cierto desprecio. —Si tomaron un planeta con sus propias manos en cuestión de horas, no dudarán en conquistar otros puntos estratégicos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel, erizando los pelos de mi cuerpo. El padre de Stella siempre había sido fiel a los ideales de matar antes de que otros te maten, por lo que no era de extrañar su actitud ante este asunto. La pregunta era: ¿cuántos en El Consejo opinaban cómo él?

Estaba claro que no era una mayoría, pues si fuera así habrían optado por una concentración masiva de todas las unidades disponibles para el exterminio. Aunque nada me aseguraba que esto se mantuviera con el paso del tiempo.

—Bueno, bueno —interrumpió la señorita Faragonda con una falsa sonrisa—. ¿Qué necesidad tenéis de hablar de asuntos tan delicados en una fiesta? ¡Venga, a disfrutar!

Y los diferentes reyes y reinas se dispersaron por la multitud, unos para sumarse a la pista de baile central y otros para unirse a otras conversaciones o saludar a importantes autoridades del Universo Mágico.

—Señorita —me llamó una voz desconocida y repentina.

Como me cogió de improvisto me atraganté con la fruta que tenía en la boca y tosí. Tras relajar mis músculos, me di la vuelta encontrándome con una ancha y alta figura que me miraba con recelo: el padre de Krystal.

—Creo que no hemos tenido el placer de conocernos, ¿usted es…?

—Maya —le respondí al instante. —De Thurdan.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y su mirada se volvió distante, como si estuviera buscando entre sus recuerdos más profundos.

—Thurdan, ¿eh?... —Hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar hasta que su bombilla se iluminó. —¡Ah! ¿El planeta del viento?

—Sí, majestad —le contesté añadiendo una reverencia. —Todo allí funciona gracias a la fuerza del viento. Desde la electricidad hasta la magia que poseen algunas hadas.

—Mmm… ¿Y cómo es que no te he visto por aquí antes?

—Mi padre es muy reservado en lo que se refiere a los asuntos internos de Thurdan, así que prefirió criarme al margen del resto de planetas… hasta hoy —respondí relajada, con una delicada sonrisa.

Las horas que pasé leyéndome lo poco que se sabía de esta princesa estaban dando resultado, al menos eso parecía, porque en mi interior había un creciente nerviosismo que bombeaba mi corazón con más fuera. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas que había presentes tenía que hablarme justo él?

—Entonces, me imagino que no estarás bien informada sobre asuntos externos, ¿verdad?

—Apenas, majestad. Es complicado ponerse al día. —mentí, sin relajar mis expresiones faciales. —Pero sí que me han comentado sobre los acontecimientos recientes de Linphea y sus consecuencias en la actualidad.

—¡Eso es perfecto! —exclamó emocionado. —Verás Maya, la verdad es que tenemos una pequeña disputa en El Consejo acerca de una de los miembros del Winx Club llamada Flora.

Me estremecí, ¿a dónde quiere llegar?

—He oído hablar de ella.

—Pues bien, me encantaría escuchar opiniones de otras personas que estén fuera del Consejo y así echarle una mano a mi hija, que la pobre ya tiene bastante que hacer —me explicó cogiendo una copa de uno de los camareros que pasó al lado nuestra. — ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

¡Oh dios mío! No tenía ni idea de qué responderle, si decía que merecía ir a la cárcel a lo mejor se inspiraría y movería hilos para que eso ocurriese. Pero por el contrario, si le expresaba mi disconformidad, podría arrestarme ahí mismo y acusarme de traición.

—Creo… —Respiré hondo. —Creo que no es el momento de imponer medidas represivas. Aún no hay suficiente pruebas y la opinión pública puede extrañarse y buscar sus propias conclusiones. Necesitas algo más.

—Sabia respuesta, Maya —dijo, acercándose a mí con ojos lujuriosos. —Aunque hay algo que no entiendo. —Me tensé. —¿Por qué alguien como tú ha venido sola a un baile como este?

No puede ser… ¿El rey de Linphea me estaba tirandom los tejos? Y espera, espera. ¿Acompañante? Me había olvidado. ¿Dónde estaba Nathan?

Miré a los lados desconcertada, sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

—¿Dónde está el joven que me acompañaba?

El rey de Linphea se apartó disgustado.

—¿Qué joven? Cuando te saludé estabas sola.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Disculpe majestad, tengo que buscar a alguien.

Me despedí con una rápida y torpe reverencia con la intención de meterme lo más rápido posible entre la multitud. Durante mi travesía me choqué par de veces con todo cuerpo viviente, dado que estaba más atenta a buscar la cara de mi hermano que a otra cosa. Continué con ese mismo ritmo hasta que me topé con un grupo inesperado: las Winx, los Especialistas y Krystal.

Para mi disgusto, Helia estaba hablando con la princesa de Linphea. Sin embargo, un elemento que no cuadraba en esa ecuación me desconcertó. Nathan estaba acercándose hacia el grupo. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Dudaba que ellos se pusieran a hablar de asuntos relevantes para la investigación.

La presencia de mi hermano distrajo al chico de cabellos azules, quien fijó su mirada en Nate. Al principio, pensé que el hombre lobo pasaría de largo sin ser notado, pero un Helia decidido se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Qué te pasa chico? —preguntó Nathan, divertido. —¿He interrumpido tu dulce conversación?

—Yo te conozco —aseguró el especialista. —Eres… —Bajó la voz. —Eres quien besó a Flora el mes pasado.

El hombro alzó una ceja.

—¿Tú eres…? —quiso saber el hombro lobo, sin darle mucha importancia a los acontecimientos.

—Su novio —respondió solemne, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Y te lo ha contado? Wow, el beso debió de dejarle muy impresionada. ¿Te ha enseñado ya todo lo que enseñé yo?

En cuestión de milésimas de segundos, Helia agarró de la camisa a Nathan y lo elevó en el aire, apoyándolo en el muro que delimitaba el patio central del palacio de Solaria. Las Winx y los Especialistas apartaron sus risas para rodear el núcleo de la discusión e intervenir en cualquier momento.

—¿Te crees muy graciosillo, eh? No te atrevas a volver a hablar de ella así. Como lo hagas me aseguraré de que te encierren durante una buena temporada. ¡¿Me escuchas!?

 **¿Irá a más este enfrentamiento? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá sobre la relación que mantienen Helia y Flora? ¿Seguirá El Consejo sus planes?**

 **Y aquí está uno de los capítulos que más deseaba hacer desde hacía días, pero el que viene realmente será mucho mejor, lo prometo. Va a ser bastante importante para el transcurso de la historia y aproximadamente marcará la mitad del desarrollo de la misma. Por lo que, aunque sea la última historia que haga de este "mundo paralelo" que me he inventado, calculen que aún quedan unos 13 capítulos por delante.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecida el capítulo? ¿Alguna propuesta para los siguientes? ¿Os gusta el rumbo que está cogiendo la historia? No seáis tímidos y comenten, que siempre se agradece.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis en las sombras y a los comentarios que en el futuro (espero) volverán.**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 _ **Blake Reese**_


	14. Sin aliento

**Capítulo 13** : **Sin aliento**

—Vale, vale grandullón —le espetó Nathan con una pícara sonrisa. —No volveré a decir nada malo de ella, así que ya puedes bajarme.

Contemplé la escena impotente. Los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida estaban enfrentados. A pesar de ello decidí quedarme al margen, no quería situarme en un bando, al menos no por ahora.

Un Sky preocupado intervino sin pensárselo dos veces, apoyando su brazo firme en el hombro de mi novio y diciendo:

—Déjalo, Helia. No merece la pena.

—Eso Helia, ¿no querrás enfadar a tu tío, verdad?

El chico del pelo azul obedeció a regañadientes, soltando el cuerpo con rabia y saliendo de la pequeña aglomeración de personas que se había formado a su alrededor. Las Winx y los Especialistas le siguieron sin pronunciar palabra al mismo tiempo que la zona se despejó.

El hombre lobo se dio la vuelta con una serena sonrisa que desapareció al toparse con mi cara de espanto. Me acerqué a él sin dejar de mirarle para agarrar su mano y tirarle con fuerza fuera del baile.

—Oye… —intentó decir mientras me centraba en esquivar a todo cuerpo viviente.

—Cállate —le ordené, sujetando su mano con mayor intensidad.

Tras unas cuantas falsas sonrisas y miradas desconcertadas, llegamos al pequeño bosque que estaba a escasos metros del palacio. Por suerte, aunque en otra ocasión me habría disgustado, las personas no sabían apreciar lo mágica y reconfortante que era tener una gran masa de vegetación cerca. El aire puro que respirabas no solo te despejaban la mente, sino que también esa pureza que radiaba, empapaban con dulzura tus pulmones.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos no tenía ese efecto reparador en mí. Mi cabeza estaba espesa, sobresaturada de contradictorios pensamientos. Giré mi cabeza a ambos lados, comprobando que estábamos solos. Por lo que volví a fijar mi mirada en sus ojos, respiré hondo y al expirar exploté:

—¡¿Qué demonios estabas intentando hacer Nathan?!

—Solo quería darle un escarmiento por estar tan cerca de Krystal –me explicó formando una parábola con su boca. —No le conviene y sé lo mal que te sientes al verlo.

Reprimí la sonrisa de ternura que ansiaba por salir.

—¿Y por eso tenías que regodearte de haberme besado?

Su semblante cambió a tonos grisáceos junto con unos ojos empáticos. Después de haberlo hablado hace días, ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que aquel beso había sido uno de los mayores errores de nuestras vidas.

—Sabes lo que pienso al respecto, Flora —me contestó iniciando un lento paseo hacia mi posición. —Pero nunca me imaginé que se lo contarías y menos que le enseñaras una foto mía.

Negué con la cabeza y se me escapó una áspera carcajada.

—Más bien nos vio en directo mediante un mapa de Linphea.

El hombro lobo detuvo sus pasos, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo?

—Justo me enteré ayer. Además, ¿por qué te importa tanto?—pregunté desconcertada.

Nathan me cogió por los hombros y me miró fijamente a los ojos. La diferencia de altura hizo que me sintiera una niña.

Una pequeña parte de mí sintió que estaba exagerando las cosas. No obstante, mi corazón quería entenderlo.

—Sé que lo quieres Flora —comenzó a decir con rostro severo. Sabía hacia qué rumbo estaba navegando esta conversación—, pero su amistad con Krystal puede resultar peligrosa. Ella sabe perfectamente quien soy, y si a Helia se va de la lengua, sospechará que estamos tramando algo. Y estoy seguro de que intentará meterte entre rejas.

Me estremecí. Antes, no se me hubiera pasado nunca por la cabeza esa posibilidad. Era Flora del Winx Club, una joven tranquila, estudiosa y fiel a sus amigas… Pero en ese momento, mirándolo con perspectiva, me di cuenta de que esa yo ya había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo.

Nathan, tras ver mi semblante pensativo, suavizó su mirada y se disculpó, dejando caer sus brazos:

—Lo siento, no quiera asustarte —Al ver que no obtuvo respuesta añadió con voz dulce: —Eh, ven aquí.

Le obedecí con prudencia, rompiendo los únicos centímetros que separaban nuestros cuerpos. A continuación, Nate envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y dijo:

—Tranquila, no permitiré que nada te ocurra.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez que proporcionaba su torso. No obstante, una parte de mí deseó que Helia fuera quien me estuviera consolando.

A la mañana siguiente, decidí quedarme en la cama hasta tarde. Era sábado, y las únicas clases que se impartían eran extracurriculares. Por ello y para reflexionar sobre la manera de enfrentarme al chico de cabellos azules que no paraba de posarse en mi mente, ignoré todos mis dispositivos electrónicos y me concentré en el cielo nublado de fuera.

Nunca nos habíamos peleado de una forma tan brusca. Los pequeños malentendidos que habían surgido en nuestros dos años de relación se habían resuelto en cuestión de horas y con abrazos incontenibles. No obstante, dudaba que ese simple gesto fuera a aliviar toda la rabia que parecía contener en su interior.

Una molesta secuencia de notificaciones del móvil me devolvieron al mundo real. Cogí el aparato y con desgana, lo desbloqueé. Para mi sorpresa, tenía una gran cantidad de notificaciones de distintas redes sociales. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención fueron dos mensajes de Layla.

 _Flora, ¿Qué demonios has hecho?_

 _Tienes que venir YA al patio de Alfea, estamos a punto de aterrizar._

Guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y salí de un suspiro de mi habitación. Mientras corría por los pasillos mi cabeza estaba enumerando todos los secretos de los que podía haberse enterado, y todos ellos me dejaban en mala posición. Estos pensamientos estaban nublando mi cabeza de tal manera que, al bajar las escaleras, me olvidé de que el último escalón era más ancho de lo normal y casi estampé mi cara contra el suelo.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, atravesé el portón de entrada y, efectivamente, la nave justo estaba aterrizando de forma brusca. Apenas poco después de que el vehículo se asentara en tierra firme, salió un chico de pelo largo. Sus pasos resonaban por la pasarela metálica y sus ojos se habían convertido en dos pequeñas llamas que amenazaban con expandirse.

—¡¿Qué es esto, Flora?! —exclamó, tirando cerca de mí una revista de la TMR.

En ella, aparecía en la portada una imagen mía abrazando a Nathan con un título sugerente que decía: "¡Cuernos a la vista!"

—Eso… eso no es así —le respondí intentando volver a mirarle a la cara, pero si lo hacía, sentía como sus ojos me abrasaban la piel.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó sarcástico. —Entonces dime, ¿por qué estabas con el chico al que besaste en Linphea? —Antes de que si quiera intentara responder, agregó: —Pero eh, que ahí no acaba el asunto. ¿Cómo es que justo ayer me lo encontré en el baile de Solaria y me recordó el beso que tuvieron? ¿Qué casualidad, no crees?

Mi cuerpo comenzó a arder de la tensión, quedándome paralizada porque sentía que el hombre de mi vida se estaba marchando por la puerta trasera.

—No es lo que piensas… —le contesté con voz rota.

Helia soltó una carcajada punzante.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, cuéntame: ¿Quién demonios es ese desgraciado?

El tiempo se paró en ese preciso instante. Detrás de toda esa furia que emanaba por todos los poros de su piel, se asomaba una suave brisa de tristeza. Quería ir a su encuentro, romper la invisible muralla que nos separaba y explicarle el porqué de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Quería pero… no podía.

Había llegado a un punto de no retorno, y si tiraba por la borda todo lo que mi hermano y yo habíamos conseguido, estaría dejando que Krystal ganara. Como guardiana de mi planeta, no podía permitir que Linphea siguiera en manos de una corrupta egoísta. Aunque eso significara, el deterioro de mis relaciones personales.

Así, con algo más de seguridad, respondí:

—No te lo puedo decir. Es… es algo complicado.

El chico de cabellos azules posó sus manos en la cabeza con cara de incredulidad.

—¡Flora, en serio, ¿qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo tienes el valor de darme ningún tipo de explicaciones después de todo esto?!

—Tienes que confiar en mí.

Otra sonrisa mordaz apareció en su rostro.

–¿Confiar? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Tú te pusiste celosa de Krystal sin motivo aparente!

Fruncí el ceño al mismo tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos. ¿Por qué Krystal no dejaba de aparecer en todos sus problemas?

—¡Para empezar, me presentaste a ella como una amiga! ¡Y hace unos días en vez de venir a una cita conmigo, te quedaste hablando con ellos!

—¡Se encontraba mal! —Suspiró hondo, agotado y sentenció: —No puedo aguantar todas estas incoherencias más ni pienso seguir en una relación así.

Dejé de sentir los latidos de mi corazón.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído, corto contigo.

 **¿Cómo se enfrentara Flora a la ruptura? ¿Se arrepentirá de haberle sido fiel a Nathan? ¿Y qué pasara ahora con Helia y Krystal?**

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 **Flora 99: Muchas gracias por leer y tranquila que por fin (un mes después) tienes ya la continuación.**

 **JULY: que linda siempre que estés siempre comentando, se aprecia muchísimo de verdad. A ver como siguen las cosas en el futuro, pero yo dudo que me canse de esta pareja.**

 **Marieeel: pues justo aquí tienes un poquito, pero la verdad es que me gustaría hacer una historia aparte que tratara de eso en concreto y sin ser tan extensa como esta. Tranquila nunca abandonaré esta idea, la llevo cultivando desde hace más de hace cuatro años y no podría permitirme dejarla de lado. Y muchas gracias, pero tampoco creo que lo que hago se pueda considerar una obra de arte xD. Son solo los esbozos de una novata que va soñando despierta por la vida.**

 **Ya, lo sé, han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde mi última actualización. Por esto mismo no os prometí nuevos capítulos cada semana, tenía miedo de que se me juntaran mucho los estudios (y más en el curso en el que me encuentro). Y así ha sido. Como ahora entro en un período de "vacaciones" (y ojo a las comillas porque a pesar de ello voy a tener que seguir estudiando y haciendo proyectos) me he propuesto adelantar esta historia lo máximo posible porque ahora se viene las que seguramente serán las semanas más estresantes de mi vida hasta mediados de junio. Así que, va a ser un tanto complicado ponerme a escribir estos dos próximos meses. Sin embargo, nunca se sabe.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me leen y a los comentarios de este capítulo, que han sido más de lo normal, y espero que todos en algún momento dado os animéis a compartir vuestras impresiones o sugerencias. Tres simples palabras motivan más de lo que pensáis.**

 **Hasta pronto,**

 **Blake Reese**


	15. Aún no se ha acabado

**Capítulo 14: Aún no se ha acabado.**

Mi corazón aún era incapaz de procesarlo, Helia y yo habíamos terminado. Tras las duras palabras de quien ahora era mi exnovio, salí del lugar caminando rápido para evitar que nadie me viera con lágrimas recorriendo mi cara, aunque supuse que medio colegio se había enterado al momento y el resto se enteraría en cuestión de horas. Por lo que decidí optar por la acción más cobarde de todas: me encerré en mi habitación.

Ni con tres capas de sábanas sobre mi cuerpo podía sentirme segura y, como si me hubieran tirado el peso de mis secretos desde una gran altura, sentí todos los huesos de mi cuerpo rotos. Incapaz de moverme, continué llorando en voz alta, intentando que de esta forma pudiera librarme de mis problemas. Pero eso no iba a suceder.

Lo peor es que lo que había ocurrido era algo que veía venir desde que le declaré la guerra a Krystal. Solo que llegue a pensar que todo iría sobre ruedas y que podría salvar mi planeta. ¡Qué ilusa fui!

Entre sollozos, oí una voz femenina que intentaba llamar mi atención:

—Flora… Cuéntame, ¿qué está pasando? —quiso saber una Layla preocupada, apoyándose sobre mi hombro.

—Déjame —balbuceé mientras seguía refugiada en mi pequeño búnker.

—Somos tus amigas –insistió Musa—, y queremos ayudarte. Pero primero tienes que dejarnos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Mis oscuros pensamientos me impedían ver las buenas intenciones que poseían las Winx y comunicarme con otros de forma coherente. Es por ello que solté:

—¡He dicho que me dejéis en paz!

—Vámonos chicas. Creo que necesita estar a solar —sugirió Bloom un tanto decepcionada.

Unos cuantos pasos más tarde, la puerta se cerró de golpe dejando a la habitación un abrumador silencio. Ahora bien, cuando me asomé para comprobar que se habían ido, vi a una esbelta figura apoyada en la puerta.

—Layla…

Sus ojos abiertos del asombro mostraban su desconcierto y sus brazos cruzados construían una barrera entre ella y yo.

—De verdad que no lo entiendo Flo. ¿Por qué no puedes pensar también en nosotras? ¿No crees que sufrimos al verte así? Hemos intentado hacer caso omiso a todos los rumores que nos han ido llegando estos días porque confiamos en ti. Pero si no nos dan ningún tipo de explicación… Ya no sabemos ni que pensar.

Tras sus declaraciones, otro portazo más fuerte que el anterior sonó. Cada monosílabo resonaba en mí, ametrallándome la cabeza. Sin embargo, sus palabras habían conseguido despejar mi nublada mente.

Me levanté de la cama con decisión, limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos y me dirigía hacia mi escritorio. Estaba repleto de recuerdos de Helia: fotos nuestras besándonos, la primera poesía que me dedicó, un lienzo con un retrato mío hecho por él, la última rosa que me había regalado… Todos ellos eran un obstáculo para seguir adelante y salvar Linphea. Por lo que, de uno en uno y sin mirarlos más de lo necesario, los tiré a la bolsa de basura vacía que siempre tenía junto al baño. Al terminar, hice un nudo y guardé la bolsa en la parte de arriba de mi armario; allí dónde albergaba todas aquellas ropas, libros y materiales de jardinería que ya no utilizaba.

Justo cuando cerré la puerta del armario, me percaté de sobre mi cama había una pequeña nota arrugada. ¿Me habría dejado alguno de los bocetos de Helia? No obstante, la caligrafía era más redondeada de lo habitual y en el centro ponía:

 _Ven al parque de Magix a las 12:30 pm. Vigila que nadie te siga._

 _N_

Y asentí, aceptando con impaciencia la cita misteriosa con Nathan.

Las calles de la ciudad de Magix estaban abandonadas, justo como me esperaba de un lunes de madrugada. Las personas y las luces a estas horas, eran sustituidas por el sonido del viento y el crujido de las ramas al chocar. De ahí que los pelos de mi piel se erizaran. El irracional miedo a lo desconocido incluso después de la guerra de Linphea seguía aflorando en mí.

Después de caminar durante veinte minutos, llegué a mi destino. El parque central de Magix servía como referencia a los turistas, dado que se encontraba justo en el seno de la urbe. Aún no entendía por qué mi hermano había elegido un lugar tan abierto. Incluso a estas horas de la noche y en días laborales no era de extrañar encontrar algún que otro ambulante nocturno.

—Me alegra mucho que vinieras —se sinceró una grave voz a mis espaldas.

Me sobresalté del susto, preparada para transformarme pero la única amenaza que había delante de mis ojos era mi propio miedo.

—¡Nathan! –exclamé envolviéndome en sus brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. —Lo siento, nunca me hubiera imaginado que habrían espías en Alphea.

El hombro lobo reforzó el abrazo, acariciándome la cabeza con ternura.

—Quien debería disculparse debería ser yo, Helia y tú…

Levanté la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—La pregunta correcta sería: ¿quién no se ha enterado?

Me despegué del contacto físico un tanto incómoda por recordar al chico de pelo azul que aún continuaba ocupando un lugar importante en mi corazón.

—Me lo imaginaba… —susurré mirando hacia mis pies.

Nate colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Sonríe Flora, porque el desenlace de nuestra misión está por llegar y estoy seguro de que venceremos.

Le miré confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Puesto que ahora aparecemos en los escaparates de todas las tiendas, ¿no crees que es mejor echar toda la carne en el abrasador? Pero mejor te lo van a explicar unos amigos míos que ya conoces bien.

 **¿Quiénes serán esos amigos? ¿Qué estarán tramando? ¿Cómo evolucionará la relación que hay entre Helia y Krystal?**

 **Por fin, después de tantísimo tiempo me he dado una tarde de respiro para ponerme a descansar. Casi he acabado este duro curso y aunque me quede aún me quede el examen para acceder a la universidad ya estoy más tranquilo (quitando el hecho de que todavía no he decidido con seguridad ninguna carrera xD). Así que veo complicado que actualice pronto, a partir del 10 de Junio seré libre y como cualquier ser humano normal necesitaré recomponerme. No obstante, esta historia seguirá, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo.**

 **Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:**

 **JULY: muchísimas gracias por siempre estar ahí comentando, luego pasaré por wattpad para ver si te encuentro. Nos vemos pronto y ten paciencia conmigo.**

 **Aygul Akhunova: tan pronto, tan pronto y de verdad que lo siento pero los estudios me han quitado demasiado tiempo. En verano espero terminar la historia definitivamente, así que solo un poco más de paciencia porque el tiempo vuela. Y lo de que Flora se lo restregará…. eso ya lo veremos. Los finales felices están sobrevalorados.**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 _ **Blake Reese**_


	16. El Plan

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta chicos! Tras estas últimas semanas de sufrimiento, por fin he acabado con todos los exámenes. Aún no sé los resultados, pero estoy muy esperanzada y espero que todas las ganas y el esfuerzo que he puesto se vean reflejados en dicho resultados. Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo.**

Capítulo 15: El Plan

Nathan me llevó a la parte norte del parque de Magix, en dónde se asentaba una gran estatua con los cuerpos de Oritel, Marion, Faragonda, Griffin y Saladino en honor a la Compañía de la Luz. En los rostros de los padres de Bloom se podía apreciar la intensa mirada que se solían dedicar, incluso sobre el acero. Una pequeña brisa de envidia me recorrió el cuerpo y desvié mi campo de visión hacia los altos edificios que rodeaban el perímetro.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció mi hermano.

Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con el mismo monumento de siempre. Miré a ambos lados, intentando visualizar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar pero mis movimientos fueron en vano; ni los claveles rosas que rodeaban a la pequeña plaza habían cambiado.

—¿A dónde se supone que hemos llegado? —pregunté desconfiada, cruzando los brazos.

El hombre lobo sonrió, satisfecho por mi reacción.

—Espera y verás.

Con esto, el chico de ojos verdes se acercó a las figuras petrificadas de mis profesores y giró la empuñadura: primero formó un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados, luego uno de doscientos setenta, uno de sesenta, uno de noventa… Así hasta haber repetido ese patrón tres veces.

Mi grado de confusión era tal que, aunque tuviera incógnitas en mi cabeza ansiosas por ser resueltas, me quede igual o más inmóvil que la estatua. Nathan se alejó dos pasos y contempló las consecuencias de sus actos. Tras un pequeño "click", el monumento se dividió en dos dejando paso a una escondida y oscura escalera.

—¿Has memorizado el código bien? Porque desde que exista una mínima amenaza de que te arresten, quiero que entres en este pequeño escondite. Estarás a salvo, al menos por un tiempo. —Asentí con lentitud mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que ocurría ante mis ojos. Al ver mi respuesta, añadió: —Venga vamos, que Rick y compañía nos están esperando.

Bajé las escaleras codo a codo con Nathan temerosa ya que los escalones se perdían en la oscuridad y no sabía si en cualquier momento iban a desaparecer, precipitándome al vacío. Al mismo tiempo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de líder de La Resistencia. Mentiría si dijese que durante estos meses nunca volví a pensar en ese grupo que me cambio tanto la vida, pero jamás hubiera imaginada que volviera a verlos a todos. O bueno, casi todos.

Una tenue luz a medida que mis pasos aumentaban se iba volviendo más nítida, me despertó de mis pensamientos. Asimismo, ocurría con un leve y sereno murmullo. Mi corazón se aceleró, impaciente por volver a ver a personas que sabían por todo lo que estaba pasando.

El camino de piedra se convirtió en una pequeña habitación amueblada con estanterías llenas de libros, archivadores, un gran candelabro colgante y una larga mesa de roble alrededor de la cual los miembros de La Resistencia estaban sentados.

—Bienvenida Flora —me saludó el hombre de cuarenta años y largo pelo negro, también conocido como Rick. —Te estábamos esperando

Tenía unas considerables ojeras que iban a juego con los otros dos hombres lobo que le acompañaban, Emily incluida. Ésta al establecer contacto visual conmigo me obsequió con una cálida sonrisa.

—Siéntate Flora, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar —me sugirió Rick.

Me senté en la silla más cercana a mi posición, justo en frente del líder de La Resistencia. Observé como había un total de sillas, todas ocupadas por Rick, Emily, Nathan y una mujer lobo que no conocía. No obstante, la que estaba a mi derecha estaba vacía.

—¿Qué es este lugar exactamente? –conseguí formular.

—El lugar de reunión y también escondite de nuestro grupo. Como este hay cientos repartidos por todo el Universo Mágico, de esta forma cada cierto tiempo vamos rotando. Todos están equipadas con provisiones para que unas veinte personas puedes subsistir durante una semana y una habitación con asientos para todos y cada uno de los representantes de La Resistencia, en los que te hemos incluido —contestó la mujer de cabello rubio mientras se colocaba sus gafas. —Por cierto, me llamo Lisa y es un placer poder conocer a esa persona que nos ha estado defendiendo desde ahí arriba.

Negué con la cabeza ruborizada.

—El placer es mío, solo intento luchar por lo que es justo. Pero, ¿quién va en esa silla? —pregunté señalando con la cabeza a mi derecha.

—Siempre tenemos una silla de más para todo aquel que tenga información valiosa —contestó rápidamente el hombre de cuarenta años. —Y es por eso mismo que nos hemos reunido hoy. Tenemos buenas noticias, hemos conseguido ya las pruebas suficientes que mandarían a Krystal a la cárcel.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —solté frunciendo el ceño.

—Tenemos informantes de todas partes Flora —intervino por primera Emily mirándome fijamente con un triste semblante—, hombres y mujeres lobos que a pesar del peligro se han jugado la vida para conseguir hasta la más mínima información.

—Exacto y dada las circunstancias, creemos que es el momento perfecto de actuar —afirmó mi hermano.

—¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto? Quiero decir, ahora más que nunca voy a estar muy vigilada. Y lo mismo pasa contigo, Nathan.

—De hecho, eres una pieza clave para nuestro plan —aseguró el líder de La Resistencia. —El próximo martes Krystal cumplirá dieciocho años y en Linphea van a celebrar un acto simbólico para proclamarla oficialmente como princesa del planeta. Todos los miembros de El Consejo y, sobre todo, los reyes de la mayor de planetas estarán presentes. Y gracias que a pesar de todo no has huido de Alphea, asistirás junto a las Winx al acto.

Me estremecí al escuchar a la cantidad de invitados. Los ojos de todo el mundo estarían sobre mí y, lo que es peor, tendría que volver a ver a Helia tras nuestra ruptura.

—Dudo que sea bienvenida… —susurré

—Sin embargo, pero sería que renunciaras a ir. Imagínate por un momento que te abstienes. ¿No crees que van a fortalecer aún más la seguridad? —Hizo una pausa. —En cambio, si vas van a asegurarse de que hayan un mínimo de guardias vigilándote constantemente y lo mismo pasa con Krystal. Así, servirás de distracción para que nosotros consigamos mostrar las pruebas en medio de la ceremonia y acabar con la familia de Krystal.

En las caras de los presentes se podía observar lo emocionados que estaban y las esperanzas que albergaban en mí, de tal forma que no pude negarme incluso si tenía que escuchar sin interrupciones mi nombre con una gran cantidad de adjetivos de desprecio.

—Cuenten conmigo —sentencié —. Ahora bien, aunque vaya habrán muchos más guardias por todos lados controlando bien cada mínimo detalle.

—Tenemos el resto bajo control —expresó un confiado Rick. —Hay más personas de las que imaginar que están a favor de nuestra causa y que nos van a echar un cable. No te puedo dar más detalles hasta dentro de unos días, pero si todo sale como lo planeado en menos de quince minutos tomaríamos la sala de control en menos de media hora. Y sobre todo, estate atenta Flora porque cuando empieza el show, no dudarán en ir a por ti.

 **¿Saldrá el plan como esperaban? ¿Cómo será el reencuentro de Flora y Helia tras la ruptura?**

 **Como muchos intuís, queda menos de la mitad de la historia y uno de los objetivos que me he marcado para este verano es terminarla sí o sí. Eso sí, voy a tener mis semanitas bien merecidas de relax con mis amigos pero creo que incluso en esas semanitas seguiré escribiendo sea lo que sea.**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto y no se olviden de comentar.**

 _ **BlakeReese**_


	17. Venganza de hermanos

**Hola a todos. ¿A qué tener un capítulo tan pronto después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar de forma regular sienta bien? Ya he recibido todas mis calificaciones y, aunque voy a reclamar un par de asignaturas, estoy muy contenta porque han sido muy buenas. Ahora solo queda esperar que consiga alcanzar mi otro gran sueño: estudiar fuera.**

 **Capítulo 16:** **Venganza de hermanos**

Tras subir las escondidas escaleras para salir del pequeño escondite, sentí como una mano se posó en mi hombro.

—Flora, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —me pidió un Nathan jadeante. Dado que cuando comencé a subir los peldaños aún estaba hablando de un asunto privado con Rick, debió de haber corrido para alcanzarme.

—Claro —le respondí con una sonrisa cansada, ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada —, ¿qué ocurre?

Después de comprobar que las estatuas recuperaban su posición normal y que no había nadie en la oscura noche, me miró a los ojos y me explicó:

—¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que fuiste al despacho de Rick durante la Guerra?

Formé una parábola mayor con la boca, melancólica.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo si te entrometiste en la conversación que mantuve con Rick como siempre hacías?

Negó con la cabeza ocultando sus emociones.

—¿Y recuerdas de lo que hablé más tarde con Rick?

Me toqué la barbilla rebobinando hacia atrás en mis recuerdos. Sin embargo, no conseguí obtener ningún tipo de información clara, solo la imagen de mi hermano furioso.

—No, pero si no tengo mala memoria creo que estabas muy enfadado. ¿Tiene algún tipo de relación?

—Sí —afirmó mirando al suelo, un tanto avergonzado—. En ese entonces, estaba obsesionado por encontrar cualquier pista sobre el paradero de mi familia. Lo único que sabía es que Rick conocía todos los detalles del qué, del por qué y del cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Y nunca me lo quiso decir… hasta ahora.

La curiosidad me mató intentando poner rostros a las sombras de unas sombras que nunca podre recordar. ¿Habré heredado el amor por la naturaleza de mi padre? ¿O mis ojos son un vivo reflejo de los de mi madre? No obstante, al ver la cara de tristeza del chico de ojos verdes, no pude evitar pensar en lo peor.

—¿Están…?

Ahora bien, antes de que pudiera formular esa dolorosa palabra, me tapó la boca al instante.

—Aquí no Flora, se supone que Rick me prohibió contártelo, pero no me parece justo. Tú también eres su hija y puede ser la última ocasión que tengas para conocer la verdad. ¿Mañana a la misma hora en el seno del bosque que está al lado de Fuente Roja?

—De acuerdo.

La mañana siguiente no tardó en llegar al igual que los nervios que afloraron desde los poros de mi piel. Había enterrado la incógnita de mi verdadera familia como si fuera uno de esos caprichos innecesarios de niña pequeña. No obstante, al destaparlo ligeramente las ansias de conocer la verdad volvieron a latir con mucha intensidad.

Aunque el día en sí fue un auténtico desastre. Cada vez que pasaba cerca de mí un grupo de chicas no dejaban de murmurar sobre mí o reírse sin ningún tipo de discreción. Por no hablar de las Winx… Aunque sabía que Layla me había mirado en más de una ocasión por el rabillo del ojo con cierta nostalgia, el resto no dejó de ignorar mi presencia. Tampoco les culpaba, ayer les dejé las cosas bien claras.

Las amenazas con las miradas pararon en cuanto la noche me arropo con su manto de estrellas, justo en el instante que un tornado de emociones estalló en mi barriga. Esperé despierta mientras arreglaba mis plantas hasta la hora acordada. No tuve que inventarme ninguna excusa porque las Winx aún no habían llegado a la habitación. Me imaginé que estarían en alguna cita conjunta con los Especialistas.

Así que, poco antes de que el reloj dieron las doce en punto, me dispuse a salir de mi habitación. El patrón fue el mismo que el de la otra noche: dirigirme hacia el final del pasillo, bajar por las escaleras de emergencia del ala sur, entrar en el pequeño cobertizo que poseía un túnel secreto y desactivar por unos segundos esa parte de la barrera mágica que cada noche se ponía en marcha a las diez de la noche (por cortesía de Tecna). Este complejo proceso era necesario porque desde lo de Linphea, controlaban con lupa toda actividad mágica que se realizase dentro de Alphea por lo que teletransportarse no era una opción.

El paseo hasta el punto de encuentro me sirvió para despejar mi mente y desahogarme, derramando alguna que otra lágrima. Ver a las que eran mis amigas desde hace tres años alejándose de mí, me partía por dentro. Y por mucho que lo intentase, no podía olvidar la ruptura con Helia.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando en mi campo de visión apareció un Nathan pensativo, quien miraba fijamente a un pequeño manantial.

—¿En qué piensas? —le pregunté impaciente y a sabiendas de que mis palabras no le habían supuesto ningún tipo de sorpresa.

El hombre lobo giró la cabeza para mirarme a la cara y respondió:

—En cómo contarte lo de nuestra familia para que ninguno de los dos acabe muy afectado.

Tragué saliva, mis suposiciones del día anterior parecían no estar muy alejadas de la realidad.

—Sólo hazlo —le pedí con determinación.

Él asintió y tras sentarme a su lado, lo soltó todo:

—Lo único que siempre he sabido es que desde los seis años mis padres junto a nuestro hermano mayor desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

—¿Hermano mayor?

—Sí. Se llamaba Alex y también era un hombre lobo como yo. De hecho, es a quien más recuerdo de los tres porque estaba siempre cuidándome y apoyándome en cada pasito que daba —continuó relatando con una sonrisa nostálgica —. Pero un día tuvo que irse con nuestros padres, y nunca volvió a la manada. Ni él ni nuestros padres. —Hizo una pausa. — Obviamente, durante años intenté encontrar su paradero a pesar de las insistencias de Rick para que dejara de buscar quien, por su parte, negaba saber cualquier pista. Sin embargo, hace unos días me contó la verdad —Me miró con firmeza hacia mis ojos, temeroso de mi reacción. —Están muertos, Flora. Los asesinaron.

Opté por ponerle mi mano en su rodilla, en vez de decirlo que lo sentía. Los efectos que tuvieron sus palabras sobre mí fueron menos intensos de lo esperado. Supongo que, como no conservo ningún recuerdo fue casi como conocer el desenlace de una historia de un libro del cual no formaba parte.

—¿Quiénes? —formulé con interés.

—No lo sé… —susurró mi hermano apretando los puños. —Rick lo sabe, pero no quiere decírmelo. Dice que quiere evitar problemas innecesarios en un momento tan delicado. —Su cuerpo comenzó a arder. — Y tiene razón, porque como encuentre a quienes acabaron con sus vidas…

Y se quedó silencio, obviando el resto de la frase. No obstante, segundos después me agarró de los hombres y me dijo:

—Me ayudarás, ¿verdad? Después de que todo esto acabe, encontraremos a los autores de su muerte y los mataremos.

Me alejé un poco de posición, impactada.

—Nathan yo…

Con solo ver sus ardientes ojos, supe las consecuencias que tendría mi decisión. Ahora bien, no podía darle falsas esperanzas.

—No puedes pedirme eso. —Mi hermano negó con la cabeza, decepcionado. —Te ayudaré a encontrarlos y a que reciban el castigo que se merezcan, pero ni tú ni yo tenemos derecho a quitarles su vida.

—¡¿Y ellos sí tuvieron el derecho de quitarle la vida a nuestra familia?! —exclamó furioso.

Y con esto, inició una transformación descontrolada a su forma de hombre lobo; espectáculo al que asistieron más espectadores de los esperados.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que tu nuevo amante era un hombre lobo —insinuó una voz repulsiva y femenina. —¡Quién lo diría!

Krystal. ¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí? Sin embargo, las once hadas y especialistas que les acompañaban me inmovilizaron por completo.

—Chicos…

 **¿Qué pasara con Flora y Nathan? ¿Les dejarán escapar? ¿O Flora habrá perdido la confianza que tenía con sus amigos de forma definitiva?**

 **Aunque no todo ha sido tan bonito estos últimos días y es por ello que no he podido ni empezar el próximo capítulo como tenía planeado. Y es por eso que he estado pensando crear una obra en Wattpad en la que cuando lo necesite escriba sobre mis sentimientos y así, desahogarme**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 **Blake Reeese**


	18. Jaque Mate

**Capítulo 17:** **Jaque mate.**

Las caras de los que en su día fueron mis mejores amigos eran todo un cuadro. Distintas expresiones y muecas se unían dos sentimientos compartidos: la decepción y el asombro. Mientras que, por mi parte, solo sentía miedo y una amplia necesidad de salir corriendo.

No pude evitar posar mi mirada en el rostro de Helia, el cual me sorprendió. Lo conocía y aunque a primera vista se reflejaba un tono de desengaño, si te fijabas en sus ojos podías observar cómo realmente estaba forzando su reacción. ¿Es que acaso ya se olía lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Tan mal pensaba de mí? Pero que podía esperar, después de todo ya no había confianza entre nosotros.

—Flora —se animó Bloom a hablar la primera posicionándose delante del grupo—, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué estás cooperando con un hombre lobo?

Tragué saliva.

—Los hombres lobos no son tan malo cómo creéis.

Tecna cruzó los brazos, haciéndose ver.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hicieron a tu planeta meses atrás o todas las historias que nos han contado desde pequeñas?

Miré de reojo hacia mi hermano para comprobar su estado. Seguía en su forma de hombro lobo, respirando profundamente y con las pupilas dilatadas. Ambos sabíamos lo complicado que era nuestra situación y que sin ayuda, estábamos atrapados.

Solté aire y le respondí:

—Todo eso es mentira, Tecna. Yo misma lo he comprobado.

Algunos de los presentes se miraron desconcertados.

—¿Y por qué El Consejo nos ha mandado a exterminar a cualquier hombre lobo que se nos cruce por nuestro camino? —quiso saber Brandon, quien cogía de la mano a su novia.

—Les han engañado —afirmé mirándole a los ojos intentando buscar sin éxito unas gotas de confianza—. Todos hemos sido engañados.

—Pero, ¿por quién? —preguntó Layla fijándose en mi rostro, siendo la primera en posarse en mi mirada por más de tres segundos.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Echar la culpa a Krystal en estos momentos no era la mejor opción pero era la única que tenía. Si no argumentaba bien mi hipótesis, quedaría como una loca ex que haría lo que fuera por recuperar a su ex-pareja.

—Ella —sentencié señalando a la princesa de Linphea con la cabeza.

Krystal dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja, para asegurarse de que la estaba mirando, y soltó emocionada:

—¿Sabes que lo que acabas de decir es sinónimo de deslealtad, verdad? —Hizo una pausa. —¿No recuerdas que está castigado por ley?

Claro que lo sabía. Sin embargo, ¿qué iba a hacer en estas circunstancias? Además, una parte de mí quería averiguar si, a quienes consideraba mis amigos, seguían siéndolo.

—Flora —comenzó a hablar Musa, agarrándose el brazo— sabemos que estas pasando por un mal momento y que ahora tendrás la cabeza saturada, pero lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—Es cierto, Krystal está siendo una gran amiga para todos —añadió Stella forzando una sonrisa—. ¡Y eso que tiene una agenda muy apretada!

Hasta ahí había llegado. Estaba conteniendo mis emociones para que no salieran a flote a pesar de que no paraban de intentar derribar el débil muro que había construido. No obstante, una nueva emoción que surgió de la nada hizo que mi barrera se derrumbara: los celos.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces díganme, ¿os parece bien que Krystal se largase en vez de luchar junto con su planeta? ¿Y nunca os habéis preguntado como un planeta entero consiguió invadir otro sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

—Cuidado con tu lengua Flora —me advirtió la chica del pelo lavanda—, esas acusaciones son mayores.

Di un paso a la izquierda ignorando sus palabras para dirigirme al resto.

—¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que está jugando con vosotros?¿Por qué crees que tan de repente ha intentado hacerse vuestro amiga?

—Sin pruebas tus palabras no significan nada —afirmó Sky.

Se hizo el silencio, un silencio incómodo tensado por un fino hilo que Krystal cortó cuando su sonrisa se suavizó.

—Mira Flora, si nos lo entregas olvidaremos todo lo que ha ocurrido y empezaremos de cero, ¿no te parece?

Las lágrimas no dejaban de llamar a la puerta y el poco auto-control que me quedaba era un aguja en pajar.

Una Bloom insegura agregó:

—Es lo mejor para todos.

Y la aguja desapareció.

—Sobre mi cadáver —sentencié en voz baja apretando los puños de rabia—. Él es inocente.

Krystal negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—Pues no nos queda otra que arrestarte —Se giró para dirigirse a la princesa de Domino—. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Bloom?

La joven miro a ambos lados en busca de una respuesta. Al parecer los años que llevábamos siendo amigas sí que causaban cierto efecto ella. Sin embargo, tras un largo suspiro ordenó:

—Capturadla.

Ahora bien, desde que escuché la primera sílaba empecé a transformarme mientras escuchaba los rugidos de Nathan a mi lado, quien se había acercado más a mi posición. No planeaba atacar, solo defenderme a mí y a mi hermano hasta que, con suerte, algún miembro de La Resistencia apareciera a tiempo.

—¡Esperad! —gritó Riven evitando que las Winx se transformaran y que los Especialistas se pusieran en guardia—. ¡¿Es qué estáis ciegos o qué?! ¡Estamos hablando de Flo, la dulce amante de la naturaleza! —Hizo una pausa con el fin de que alguno de los presentes se retractara de la decisión que había toma la líder del grupo. —Es nuestra amiga.

Para mi sorpresa fue Helia quien intervino, provocando que me estremeciera:

—Y una traidora. Tenemos que hacer lo mejor para el Universo Mágico.

Una lágrima se asomó por mi rostro y mi respiración se agitó. De no ser por la muestra de apoyo del novio de Musa, habría comenzado desde es momento a lanzar hechizos.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando Helia! Es tu novia..

—Era —le corrigió.

—¡Da lo mismo! Yo viví de primera mano como te enamoraste de ella, lo mucho que la querías cuando comenzaron a salir, cómo sufrías durante la Guerra de Linphea al no poder estar a su lado para protegerla y las lágrimas de felicidad que soltaste al volver a verla después de ese desastre. Entonces, ¿cómo puedes permanecer tan pasivo al ver que van a arrestar a lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida?

La expresión del chico de cabello azul se endureció.

—Ha estado enrollándose con un hombre lobo a mis espaldas.

Riven se puso en su camino.

—¿Y en qué te basas? ¿En una revista que se dedica a hurgar en la vida de los famosos? El Helia que conocía no era tan estúpido.

—¡Riven, déjalo en paz! ¡No es momento para pelearse! —le suplicó Musa cogiéndole de la mano.

La princesa de Linphea se interpuso entre ellos dos observando con aprobación al sobrino de Saladino y con desencanto a mi único defensor.

—¿Es qué quieres ir tú también a la cárcel? —indagó Krystal, cruzándose de brazos. Riven me miró unos instantes y más tarde, negó con la cabeza. —Muy bien, pues centrémonos en lo que tenemos delante.

Y me puse en acción. Convoqué a unas hidras para retrasar la transformación de las Winx. No obstante, fue en vano porque los especialistas reaccionaron con rápidez y las cortaron en apenas unos segundos. Miré la escena desolada, era cuestión de tiempo que me capturasen. Así que le dirigí una fugaz mirada a Nate para decirle a través de la mente:

— _Huye_

El hombre lobo contestó con un aullido y comenzó a atacar a Los Especialistas.

La hada del pelo lavanda voló hacia mi posición, adelantándose una vez más.

—Sabes Flora, siempre he querido tener un novio artista para que pinte retratos míos, de nosotros, de nuestros hijos...

—¡Cállate! —exclamé a la vez que lanzaba un ataque, el cual esquivó sin mucha dificultad

—... y llegará un día cuando se retire que convertirá nuestra historia de amor en un cuento que será recordado de generación en generación. ¿Te imaginas?

El cuerpo me ardía de celos como llamas que ansiaban expandirse hacia el exterior de tal manera que nubló mi mente, evadiéndola de lo que realmente era importante. Al distraerme con este sucio truco, Tecna, con ayuda de Layla, elaboró una pequeña jaula combinando ambos poderes y, por tanto, asegurando el doble de protección. Lancé un hechizo de flores que debilitó los barrotes, pero Bloom se dio cuenta a tiempo reforzando la prisión con una barrera de fuego que inutilizó todos mis ataques. Definitivamente estaba pérdida.

Eché un vistazo mi hermano, quien estaba en una peor situación que yo. Gracias al guante láser de Helia y a la nueva máquina que había diseñado Timmy, sujetaban a la forma humana de Nathan. Lucía de múltiples magulladuras en su espalda y creí ver sangre en su nariz.

—Chicos, lo tenemos —anunció Sky.

Sentí cómo alguien a mis espaldas formulaba un hechizo para dormirme, pero antes de caer en un profundo sueño escuché cómo alguien me susurraba:

—Jaque mate.

 **¿Qué les pasarán a partir de ahora a Flora y Nathan? ¿Será capaz La Resistencia de poner en marcha el plan sin sus dos más importantes peones?**

 **¡Al fin estoy de vuelta! Tras vivir unas numerosas semanas de desconexión total, me ha resultado más difícil de lo esperado ponerme delante del ordenador a escribir. Pero no os preocupéis, voy a terminar la historia en verano sí o sí. Esto no significa que la publique del tirón si algún día me da por escribir más de la cuenta, siempre intento dejar algunos días de margen entre un capítulo y otro.**

 **Muchas gracias a los seguidores que seguís ahí incluso después de tanto tiempo y de tan larga espera, nos vemos pronto.**

 _ **Blake Reese**_


	19. El Hada de la Verdad

**Capítulo 18:** **El Hada de la Verdad**

El sonido de unas llaves metálicas chocando contra el suelo me despertó. Los párpados me pesaban pero poco a poco conseguí levantarlos del todo haciéndome partícipe de la poca luz que había en la habitación. Bueno, más que una habitación era una celda de apenas cinco metros cuadrados con una pequeña ventana en lo más alto.

Me encontraba débil al mismo tiempo que sentía una enorme presión tanto en los brazos como en las piernas pues unas esposas drenadoras de magia rodeaban mis tobillos y muñecas. Di una vuelta como pude con ayuda de mis glúteos para comprobar lo que tanto me temía. Estaba sola.

— _Nathan_ —le llamé a través de la mente.

Silencio. Me acerqué a los barrotes encontrándome con un estrecho pasillo de piedra, el cual iba a juego con la decoración de la habitación en la que me encontraba. Las telarañas nacían de las grietas del techo y caían como cascadas. Temerosa y desesperada por no saber del paradero de mi hermano, me dispuse a agarrarme de los barrotes para tener una mayor visión del lugar.

—Yo que tú no haría eso —me advirtió una voz masculina a mi derecha—. Están electrificados.

Giré mi cabeza lo más cerca posible de la estructura que me impedía ser libre y vi como una figura conocida estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo.

—¡Riven! —grité más de lo que quise, ya que gracias al eco mi voz se intensificó.

El nombrado miró preocupado y con el ceño fruncido a ambos lados durante un minuto, para luego ponerse en frente mía y agacharse con los brazos cruzados.

—Shhhh... ¿Es que quieres que me descubran?

Negué con la cabeza extrañada por el comportamiento del chico del pelo morado. ¿De dónde venía tanta muestra de amabilidad repentina?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté apoyando mis pesadas manos en mis rodillas.

—Solo quiero ayudarte —afirmó con semblante serio—. Antes no pude y dejé que te capturasen, lo siento.

Apareció una frágil sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Hiciste más de lo que crees. —Hice una pausa reflexiva. —Pero sigo sin entender porqué me defendiste.

Riven posó su mirada en el suelo por unos segundos y tras soltar un profundo suspiró, me contestó:

—Mi mejor amigo de la infancia era un hombre lobo. Fui testigo de cómo desde que tenía seis años era repudiado por todos sus compañeros de clase. Su familia pensaba que la sociedad estaba progresando, que las antiguas y absurdas leyendas ya no significaban nada... Pero se equivocaron y es por ello que tuvieron que marcharse diez años más tarde para siempre.

—Lo siento —murmuré al ver cómo sus ojos se oscurecían.

—La única persona a la que se lo he conté fue a Helia —continuó narrando—, por eso me enfadé tanto con él. Al principio estaba dudando sobre el tema de los hombres lobos por ti, pero desde que empezó a hablar más con esa princesita ha acatado todas y cada una de sus peticiones. —Bajé la vista al suelo, triste. —Lo peor de todo es que se está forzando a ser alguien que no es y, sobre todo, está intentando ignorar sus sentimientos.

Nunca imaginé que alguien fuera capaz de retratar con palabras mis emociones a la perfección. Sin embargo, el chico que más se metía en líos del grupo y quien más egoísta parecía se había percatado de todo lo que se cocía. Por otro lado, el resto del grupo ni se olía lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus narices.

—Sé por lo que estás pasando, Flora —aseguró—. Desde pequeño y hasta hoy muchos de mis ideales han sido muy distintos a los de la mayoría. Pero eso no significa que sean buenos o malos. —Hizo una pausa. —Así que si tú estás de acuerdo con tus decisiones en la vida, sigue adelante y que nada ni nadie te pare.

—Gracias —susurré, abrazando mis rodillas aprovechando que, a pesar de las cadenas, podía separar lo suficiente los brazos. Por un segundo me imaginé que los brazos que me rodeaban no eran los míos, sino los de mi hermano... —¿Sabes dónde está Nathan?

El novio de Musa frunció el ceño.

—¿El hombre lobo? —Asentí. —Se lo llevaron esta mañana para torturarlo con el objetivo de sacar cualquier tipo de información. —Me estremecí solo de pensar qué métodos poco convencionales estarían empleando. —Tranquila, no te van a hacer daño. A ti te interrogarán mañana en un juicio en directo ante El Consejo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé provocando que algunos pájaros de fuera se asustaran y que la cara de Riven se arrugara. —Ante El Consejo sólo se celebran juicios para los peores villanos que han existido como Valtor —dije bajando la voz—, ¿qué pinto yo allí?

El Especialista subió y bajó sus hombros.

—No lo sé, me imagino que será porque eres un miembro de las Winx y también porque le están dando excesiva importancia al exterminio de los hombres lobo...

—Voy a acabar en la Dimensión Omega... —susurré sin llegar a creérmelo.

—No tiene porqué, Flora —intentó tranqulizarme—. Tengo entendido que si no te resistes demasiado como mucho irás Monasterio Rocaluz.

¿Resistirme? Más bien no iba a dar ningún detalle, aunque eso significara pudrirme de por vida en una de las peores prisiones de la Dimensión Mágica.

—Y, ¿qué pasa si miento? —sugerí volviendo a mirarle a la cara.

—No podrás porque han convocada al Hada de la Verdad.

Me entró un escalofrío. El Hada de la Verdad no sólo era capaz de averiguar si mentías o no, sino que también te forzaba a contar la verdad si te cogía de la mano. Así que como me preguntara cuáles eran los próximos planes de La Resistencia, no podría resistirme a proporcionarle esa información ya que, según he escuchado, si te resistes aparece un fuerte y punzante dolor en la cabeza que se amplía conforme pasa el tiempo.

—Entiendo.

—Ten cuidado, Flora —me advirtió mientras se levantaba para marcharse.

—¡Espera!—le llamé antes de que se diera la vuelta. —¿Cómo se llamaba el hombro lobo que fue tu mejor amigo? A lo mejor lo conozco..

—Karel.

 **¿Qué pasará en el Juicio? ¿Estará bien Nathan? ¿Le contará Flora a Riven el paradero de Karel?**

 **Hola a todos. Sí, sé que es un poco extraño que actualice tan pronto pero gracias a motivación externa estoy cumpliendo mi meta de terminar esta historia lo antes posible y así, escribirla del tirón. De tal forma que el siguiente capítulo ya está casi terminado, solo me queda revisarlo y ver si el siguiente capítulo se me queda muy largo o puedo unirlo al 19. Así que, el martes lo publicaré sin falta.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por el apoyo y los comentarios. ¡Sois geniales!**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 **Blake Reese**


	20. Hermanos

**Capítulo 19:** **Hermanos**

Fui incapaz de contarle a Riven que Karel había muerto, así que mentí diciendo que no me sonaba el nombre, pero que si escuchaba algo se lo haría saber. No fue el momento ni el lugar adecuado para dar ese tipo de noticia y además, tenía mucho en lo que reflexionar.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que tenía tanto miedo de estar en mi planeta, las vidrieras rosadas que decoraban el borde de la inmensa puerta de roble que estaba antes mis ojos delataban mi ubicación. Ni siquiera durante la guerra sentí las ganas de esconderme, porque sabía que mucha gente necesitaba mi ayuda. No obstante, después de conocer lo que me deparaba a continuación quería que todas las partículas de mi cuerpo se desintegraran.

Un juicio ante El Consejo no solo significaba que toda la Dimensión Mágica estuviera observándote o que dependiendo de la gravedad del caso convocaran al Hada de la Verdad, sino que también uno de los miembros de esta organización sería el que presidiría la sesión y, por tanto, quien haría la mayor parte de las preguntas. Y todo apuntaba a que Krystal asumiría ese rol.

Dos guardias reales vigilaban todos mis movimientos, uno a cada lado. Aunque me dejaron libres las piernas, en las muñecas seguían estando las pesadas esposas. Asimismo, desde fuera podía apreciar el murmullo que había en la sala, hasta que se hizo el silencio y escuché como alguien ordenaba:

—Que entre la acusada.

Segundos después las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar una intensa claridad que me cegó por unos instantes. Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí que me quedaba sin aire. Sin embargo, una punzada en mi espalda me devolvió a la realidad.

—¡Vamos, muévete! —gritó uno de los guardias.

Y caminé. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos... hasta llegar a una enorme sala abarrotada de gente. La zona principal constaba de un estrado en donde estaba Krystal en el centro rodeada del resto de miembros de El Consejo y, filas de asientos bien acondicionados que miraban hacia el estrado. En esta última parte no solo estaban las Winx y los Especialistas —incluido Riven—, sino que también podías encontrar a la familia real de la mayor parte de los planetas.

El resto de la habitación se expandía hacia arriba en círculo, dando lugar a unas gradas ocupadas por millones de curiosos quienes comenzaron a cuchichear desde el momento en el que entré. Me convertí en todo un espectáculo.

Tras pasar el pasillo que dividía los asientos principales, me subí a una tarima de madera y miré hacia delante mostrando la mejor cara que podía poner. A Krystal se le salía la sonrisa de la cara. Momentos como ese me hacían preguntarme cómo nadie era capaz de sospechar de ella o, al menos, de extrañarse por su comportamiento.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó el comandante de la guardia real de Linphea.

—Flora de Linphea —comenzó a leer la princesa de Linphea—, estamos aquí reunidos porque se le acusa de traición y de conspiración contra El Consejo a raíz de que el día 25 de Junio las Winx la encontraron relacionándose con un hombre lobo. Es por ello que se le hará una serie de preguntas. En el caso en el que mienta, El Hada de la Verdad nos lo hará saber y si te resistes a contestar alguna cuestión te traeremos ante ella. —Tragué saliva. —Así que, empecemos. —La chica del pelo lavanda colocó unos papeles en su campo de visión a los que echó un vistazo para luego lanzar el primer interrogante: —¿Desde cuándo mantienes contacto con ese ser?

Fruncí el ceño por la forma en la que calificó a Nathan. Sentí como los ojos de todo el mundo se fijaron en mí. Aun así, me armé de valor y respondí:

—Desde la Guerra de Linphea, me salvó la vida.

—Eso último es irrelevante —añadió instantáneamente Krystal.

—No para mí —le contesté de mala gana.

Un pequeño murmulló surgió en la sala que fue cortado por la estridente voz del comandante de la guardia real de Linphea:

—Señorita sólo hablará cuando se le haga una pregunta. —Asentí. —Bien, podemos continuar.

La princesa de Linphea se aclaró la garganta.

—Al principio, ¿sabía que era un hombre lobo? —Negué con la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿qué pasó cuando te enteraste?

—Nada, no me importó.

—¿Incluso sabiendo que ellos apoyaban al planeta de Lynx?

Otro murmullo apareció de la nada. Subí mi cabeza para ver cómo muchos susurraban con la persona que tenían al lado mientras me miraban con desaprobación y repugnancia. Incómoda, bajé la mirada. No tenía nada que perder, todo el mundo me odiaba. Daba igual lo que dijese, se esperaban lo peor de mí.

—Ellos nunca apoyaron a Lynx —afirmé tras respirar hondo. —De hecho, elaboraron un refugio para ayudar a todos los habitantes de Linphea dándoles cobijo y alimento.

La chica del pelo lavanda me miró con desagrado.

—¿Y nunca te has planteado si todo eso no habrá sido para aparentar?

—Claro que no. Les conozco muy bien.

Krystal soltó una risita de desaprecio que fue captada por Saladino y Faragonda, quienes estaban a su derecha.

—Ya lo entiendo todo, para creer con firmeza esas ideas absurdas debes de tener un vínculo muy especial con el hombre lobo que capturamos junto a ti. Dime pues, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con ese monstruo?

Casi como un reflejo, miré hacia donde recordaba que estaba Helia. Éste, al ver mi movimiento, desvió su cara sin pensárselo dos veces. Volví a posar mi mirada en la princesa de Linphea con rabia acumulada. Si tenía ya a Helia en el bolsillo, ¿por qué demonios se molestaba en dejarme por los suelos? Mejor dicho, estaba ayudándome a cavar mi propia tumba.

—Ninguna —contesté.

Mis manos estaban dormidas y cuando intenté moverlas para desestresarme, un intenso cosquilleo surgió. Nunca se me había dado bien mentir.

—Miente —intervino solemnemente El Hada de la Verdad por primera vez.

—Flora, mentir no te sirve de nada —me advirtió. —Vamos a conocer la verdad quieras o no. Así que vuelvo y repito: ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con él?

Aunque era la ocasión y el lugar perfecto para desmentir todos esos rumores que nacieron en la TMR, sabía que darle esa información personal era perder una batalla contra ella. Es por ello que tardé en pronunciar:

—Es mi hermano.

 **¿Cómo reaccionaran los presentes al juicio ante dicha confesión? ¿Cuál será la sentencia final?**

 **Pues hasta aquí el capítulo que os prometí. El siguiente capítulo sigue un proceso porque me han surgido una serie de contratiempos estos últimos días, así que no os puedo asegurar para que fecha estará. Espero y deseo que el viernes esté finalizado para mantener este ritmo de actualizaciones hasta acabar la historia.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 _ **Blake Reese**_


	21. Bajo presión

**Capítulo 20:** **Bajo presión**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Krystal fingiendo asombro. —Entonces... ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido, eres uno de ellos!

Le respondí lo más rápido que pude y con total sinceridad:

—Compartiré su sangre, pero no puedo transformarme en un hombre lobo.

No sé si fue el impacto de la noticia o el miedo que les entró, pero ni un murmullo se escuchaba cuando Faragonda, para mi sorpresa, formuló:

—Flora, ¿sabes quiénes son tus padres biológicos?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Solo sé que mi madre era una hada y mi padre un hombre lobo —contesté aliviada de poder centrarme en otra cosa que no fuese Krystal.

—¿Era?

Bajé la cabeza al recordar las palabras de Nathan.

—Están muertos.

Sentí como los ojos de Faragonda se ablandaron.

—Todo eso no importa —afirmó la princesa de Linphea con dureza, cortando nuestra conversación. —Esto es muy sencillo, Flora. Ya sé que ese hombre lobo es tu familia y puede que algún otro que esté matando a algún inocente también lo sea, pero siguen siendo una amenaza para nuestra seguridad. Tienes que elegir: esa cosa o tu planeta.

—Elijo ambos.

Un leve cuchicheo de desaprobación surgió en consecuencia. Seguramente al pensar que me estaba burlando de ella o que simplemente me había vuelto loca. Sonreí con amargura. ¡Qué equivocados estaban todos los que se creían sus palabras! Apoyar a los hombres lobos era sinónimo de salvar Linphea de las garras de Krystal.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó el comandante de Linphea después de lanzarme una mirada amenazadora.

—Explícate —quiso saber Saladino.

Me puse nerviosa al ver que alguien seguía teniendo interés en lo que podría argumentar. Es decir, que aún tenía una oportunidad para que, al menos, una única persona se parara a reflexionar. Y lo que es más importante, podría salvar a mi hermano. Gracias a esa emoción pude recargar mis energías.

—Mi princesa, creo que estás equivocada. Realmente me estás dando elegir entre seguir a los hombres lobos o a ti.

—¿Y no es lo mismo que acabo de decir? —me preguntó agarrándose las manos.

—Para nada. —Hice una pausa para organizar mis ideas, no podía desperdiciar esta ocasión. —Durante la Guerra de Linphea se suponía que nada ni nadie podía entrar ni salir del planeta, al menos hasta que las Winx y los Especialistas lo consiguieron. Sin embargo, parte de su éxito en atravesar la barrera se debió a que ya estaba algo debilitada. ¿No es así, Tecna?

La hada de la tecnología miró a sus compañeros aturdida.

—Sí, había una fractura en ella de hacía no más de veinticuatro horas.

Le dirigí una sonrisa agradeciendo su colaboración.

—¿Hada de la Verdad algo que añadir al respecto? —Negó con la cabeza. —Bien, pues mi princesa: ¿qué estaba haciendo el primer día del rescate, cuando abrieron una brecha?

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —me demandó la joven del pelo lavanda apretando los dientes.

Me bajé de la tarima para acercarme a ella unos metros hasta que los guardias que custodiaban el estrado me desafiaron con sus lanzas.

—¡Quédate ahí!

Levanté las manos.

—Insinúo... No, mejor dicho, afirmo que tú colaboraste con el príncipe de Lynx y culpaste a los hombres lobo para encubrirte.

La princesa de Linphea se puso de pie dándole un golpe a la mesa y haciendo ruido al echar la silla para atrás.

—Si eso fuera cierto, dime —escupió con ira—: ¿por qué atacaría a mi propio planeta?

Sentí como una brisa helada me paralizó. Aunque no era la primera vez que le daba vueltas a la cuestión, nunca llegaba a una conclusión clara. Sí, me imaginaba que tuvo que tener alguna mala experiencia con los hombres lobos pero si yo no soy uno, ¿por qué sigo apareciendo en sus planes malévolos?

—No lo sé... —Me miré las manos encadenadas por un segundo, nerviosa. —Habrás tenido un malentendido con los hombres lobos o simplemente los odiarás sin motivo y...

—... Y, ¿por eso voy a iniciar una guerra y matar a millones de habitantes? —se burló a la vez que volvía a aparecer su pícara sonrisa. —¡Qué coherente!

Sus ojos verdes me perforaban con la mirada, saboreando el miedo y la indignación que debía reflejar mi semblante. Estaba perdida, otra vez.

Observé como mi rival se comunicaba a través de gestos con los guardias que me impedían moverme, para que me sacaran de aquí. Caminé un par de pasos para atrás vigilando los movimientos de mis agresores. Me giré veloz hacia el público para explicar acelerada:

—No sabré sus verdaderas intenciones, pero recuerdo perfectamente el día que nos capturó a Nathan y a mí el príncipe de Lynx y cómo al día siguiente Krystal estaba allí burlándose de nosotros, justo el día que las Winx y los Especialistas nos salvaron. —Sentí como dos manos robustas me cogieron por los brazos, uno a cada lado. —¡Gracias a ella me enteré de que éramos hermanos! —Hice una pausa en mi discurso ya que dos guardias me forzaron a volver a mirar hacia el estrado. —Y si no me creéis... Entonces, ¿por qué El Hada de la Verdad no se ha pronunciado?

El silencio inundó la habitación. No obstante, la joven del pelo lavanda no tardó en reaccionar:

—Creo que por hoy hemos tenido suficientes tonterías. Así que vamos al grano. ¡Guardias, traedla ante El Hada de la Verdad!

Exasperada, giré la cabeza hacia atrás esperando encontrar algún tipo de ayuda... que nunca llegó. Por lo que dejé de mover las piernas para dificultar el trabajo de los guardias. Aun así, casi que no les importó y me elevaron presionando más mis brazos. Claro que, mi no tan efectiva resistencia no iba a acabar aquí y comencé a mover con brusquedad brazos y piernas.

—¡Estate quieta, traidora! —exclamó el guardia que estaba a mi derecha.

Después de varias patadas y manotazos fallidos, me encontré a unos centímetros de la segunda persona a la que más temía en esos instantes.

—Hada de la Verdad, agarra su mano —ordenó la princesa de Linphea.

—Por favor —le supliqué con los ojos llorosos y en voz baja.

—Lo siento —me susurró bajando la cabeza y cogiendo mi mano con fuerza.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero los guardias eran como estatuas que impedían una buena parte de la movilidad de mi cuerpo.

—Esta es la última pregunta, Flora. —Hizo una pausa. —Voy a ser breve. Dado que como hemos comprobado eres muy cercana a los hombres lobo, dime: ¿cuáles son sus próximos planes?

—No lo sé —me apresuré a contestar.

—Miente —aseguró con desgana El Hada de la Verdad.

Bajé la cabeza, inmóvil. Veía venir lo que iba a pasar a continuación y temblaba de miedo por ello.

—Flora, ¿para qué te resistes? Ahora va a ser peor para ti. —Me miró fijamente. —¿Cuáles son los próximos planes de los hombres lobo?

Comencé a sentir como las palabras querían salir de mi boca a toda costa, fue por ello que la cerré con fuerza. No obstante, un profundo e intenso dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza surgió de la nada. Quise agarrar esa parte con mi mano izquierda, la que me quedó libre, pero por más que me esforzaba, las esposas no cedían.

—¡Agh! —gemí de dolor cuando las punzadas su duplicaron y comenzaron a extenderse por el lateral de mi cabeza.

Volví a sellar mis labios, pero este acto no hizo más que empeorar mi situación. Desde ese instante, empecé a sentir martillazos por todos lados. Casi no podía recordar cuál era el punto de origen de tanto dolor y mi visión se emborronó.

—Por favor... —solté mientras mis piernas se debilitaban. —Para...

—¡Dejadla en paz! —gritó una voz conocida; era Layla. —Esto se te está yendo de las manos, Krystal. ¡La vas a matar!

—¡Contesta! —exigió Krystal ignorando las peticiones del hada.

El desgaste de mi cuerpo que había sufrido por culpa de esa tortura, consiguió que mi lengua resbalara y respondiera con lágrimas navegando por mi rostro:

—Van... van a exponer al público todas las pruebas que tienen contra ti... —Cada sílaba que pronunciaba aliviaba el dolor físico y arruinaba mi conciencia —¡Aghhh! El día de de tu proclamación oficial como princesa.

Acabé exhausta, habían chupado toda mi energía.

—Bien... —La chica del pelo lavanda suspiró pensativa. —Pues habrá que darles la bienvenida.

 **¿Cómo estará Flora tras este intenso juicio? ¿Qué hará Krystal para recibir a los hombres lobos? ¿Habrá alguien que por fin haya escuchado a Flora y se haya dado cuenta de que hay gato encerrado?**

 **Hola a todos, este capítulo se ha alargado más de lo que había planeado (y eso que incluso planeaba juntarlo con el anterior) pero estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma porque estoy cumpliendo los plazos y creo que estoy a seis o siete capítulos de acabar la historia aproximadamente. Aunque mi utopía ere siempre tener un capítulo adelantado, se me ha venido el tiempo encima y ni siquiera he empezado el siguiente. No obstante, es uno de los capítulos que sé que más va a gustar. Así que espero que el lunes por la noche como muy tarde pueda publicarlo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, cada vez sois más los que comentáis y se nota, y mucho.**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 _ **Blake Reese**_


	22. Desconcierto

**Capítulo 21:** **Desconcierto**

Me despertó un ligero dolor de cabeza. A pesar de que ya habían pasado más de setenta y dos horas, el malestar en mi cuerpo y mente persistía. Esta desazón me había arrebatado las ganas de buscar una manera de salir y, el sentimiento de culpabilidad no paraba de llamar a las puertas de mi conciencia.

Desde el juicio no supe nada más del exterior. Dos veces al día venía un guardia con el rostro medio tapado a darme algo de comer: una vez por la mañana y otra por la noche. Era el único ser viviente con el que mantenía contacto. Bueno, si por "contacto" entendías lanzar de mala gana una bandeja llena de sobras y murmurar algún tipo de insulto mientras yo trataba de ignorar su presencia.

Sin embargo, ese día fue distinto. Por la mañana, justo cuando los rayos del sol alcanzaron la altura de mis piernas, este visitante me dejó la comida con delicadeza en el suelo. Y no, no eran sobras. De hecho, era un pastel de zanahoria casero, mi favorito. Me moví lo más rápido que pude para intentar averiguar la identidad del misterioso guardia, pero solo llegué a observar su espalda tonificada, hasta que desapareció entre las sombras.

Miré al pastel con cautela, analizando cada centímetro. El glaseado blanco contrastaba con la dalia rosada que nacía de su interior, la cual también era de mis flores favoritas. La toqué un tanto insegura, percatándome de que era comestible. Aunque tenía mucha hambre acumulada y la tarta estaba recién hecha, la dejé en su sitio sin probar bocado. Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto. ¿Y si estaba envenenada o si cuando la tocabas explotaba? No podía arriesgarme.

De esta forma, las horas pasaron con más lentitud hasta que por fin, el sol se escondió. Estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a ese guardia que tanto me inquietó. No obstante, nunca volvió; ni él, ni nadie. Habían transcurrido más de tres horas desde que en la pequeña ventanita solo se divisaban estrellas, y mis ojos ya se estaban arrugando del cansancio. Desesperanzada, decidí cerrarlos y apoyar mi cabeza en la fría pared. ¡Cómo echaba de menos tener una simple almohada! Si al menos tuviera libres mis manos...

De repente, el sonido de una verja metálica al cerrarse me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al lado de la bandeja con el pastel de zanahoria, había otra nueva bandeja con dos platos. Me desplacé con ayuda de mis glúteos lo más rápido posible para comprobar si era el mismo guardia, pero no había rastro de ningún ser humano. Frustrada, eché un vistazo a la nueva bandeja: con una sopa caliente y una tostada con mermelada. Sonreí con tristeza, era una réplica de lo que mi madre suele preparar las noches heladas de invierno.

—Pensaba que el pastel de zanahoria era tu comida preferida —dijo una voz masculina detrás mía.

Esa voz... imposible...

Me levanté saltando patosamente ya que tenía las articulaciones un tanto atrofiadas, pero a la vez ansiosa de comprobar si mis oídos no me fallaban. Claro que, al ver de nuevo esos ojos azules mirándome solo a mí, me perdí por completo.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —pregunté dubitativa con la voz seca, agarrándome las manos.

El joven dibujó una parábola en su rostro y se acercó a mí, para darme un abrazo. Su cabello largo y azul oscuro me envolvía y sus brazos acariciaban mi espalda aportando el consuelo que precisaba, el… el cariño que he necesitado desde hace unas semanas y que no me ha dado porque optó por estar con Krystal.

—¡Apártate! —exclamé con lágrimas asomándose por mis mejillas, empujándole. Traté de relajar mi respiración, pero no pude evitar susurrar su nombre: —Helia…

Por unos instantes viajé en el tiempo meses atrás, cuando aún éramos pareja y sus abrazos conseguían que me calmara si tenía pesadillas sobre la Guerra de Linphea. Cuando planeó unas pequeñas vacaciones a una de las diecisiete islas tropicales de mi planeta. Cuando pensaba que me quería…

Mi mente tenía claro en que bando estaba, pero mi corazón… mi corazón quería comprarse otro billete a sus brazos.

—Contéstame —le ordené, alejándome lo máximo que pude de él.

Helia permaneció en su posición, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Flora… Sé que estas semanas he sido un idiota…

—Y mucho —añadí cortante.

—… y puede que esto suene a excusa barata, pero es que para nada lo es. —Hizo una pausa para observarme de arriba abajo hasta que negó con la cabeza. —Conozco a La Resistencia y a tu hermano Nathan, estoy con ellos.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Qué?!

Cualquiera podía conocer el nombre de mi hermano, lo había mencionado en el juicio, pero nunca me obligaron a revelar el nombre de la organización. Aun así, seguía sin confiar en él. Merecía una explicación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has estado a favor de Krystal?

El joven de ojos azules dio un paso hacia delante.

—Ha sido toda una farsa, parte de un plan elaborado por La Resistencia.

—No te creo —afirmé con el ceño fruncido. —Es que… no tiene sentido

Una parte de mí creía que estaba en un sueño y otra que esto no era más que una trampa para sacarme más información. No cabía la posibilidad de que sus palabras fueran ciertas… ¿O sí?

—Déjame explicártelo todo, Flora —me pidió bajando la intensidad de la conversación.

—Vale.

Me apoyé en la pared, relajando mi cuerpo.

—Tras la Guerra de Linphea estaba muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta, pero… había algo que me inquietaba. Como ya sabes, vi como besaste a tu hermano. —Me estremecí al recordar cómo me lo había echado en cara el día que cortamos nuestra relación. —Claro que, en ese entonces, pensaba que era una amenaza para nosotros. Por lo que un día, decidí buscarlo para preguntarle si tenía algún tipo de sentimiento por ti. —Suspiró. —Me conoces y no me gusta pelearme con nadie, solo quería hablar con él. Tuve suerte y a pesar de que nadie en Linphea lo conocía, cuando iba a hacer la reserva en el hotel de la isla tropical a la que fuimos, lo vi. Estaba preparado para todo, pensé que lo peor que me podía pasar es que recibiera un puñetazo. Pero nunca llegué a imaginar que me pediría formar parte de un plan de tal envergadura.

 **¿De qué plan se trata? ¿Cómo fue ese encuentro entre Nathan y Helia? ¿Qué se dijeron y cómo reaccionó Helia? Y Flora, ¿qué dirá después de escuchar sus explicaciones?**

 **Hola a todos, a pesar de que he tenido un par de problemas técnicos he podido acabar este capítulo casi a tiempo. Y tengo dos anuncios importantes que hacer. El primero es que el próximo capítulo será un flashback y desde el punto de vista de Helia, siempre he querido escribir desde su perspectiva. Y el segundo, es que voy a estar de viaje unos días y no estoy muy segura de que tenga wifi… Seguiré escribiendo, eso sí. En el caso de que consiga conexión el jueves habrá nuevo capítulo y si no, habrá que esperar hasta el sábado.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y por el apoyo, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 _ **Blake Reese**_


	23. Tiempo

**Capítulo 22:** **Tiempo**

 _Me bajé de la mariquita gigante con cuidado y le di de comer para pagar el viaje. La sede de la cadena de hoteles que se asentaba en ocho de las diecisiete islas tropicales estaba en un uno de los muelles más importantes de Linphea, conocido como Ventisca Dorada, no muy lejos de la capital._

 _Quería darle una sorpresa a Flora. Tras pasar casi un mes entero sin ni siquiera saber si estaba viva, me había dicho a mí mismo que aprovecharía el tiempo más con ella y que, en la medida de lo posible, intentara tachar objetivos a alcanzar juntos antes de morir en cuanto antes. Aunque había algo que no se me quitaba de la cabeza por más que quisiera: ese beso que se había dado con otro._

 _Al verla malherida el día que la fuimos a rescatar, decidí perdonárselo. Sin embargo, fue toda una mentira porque, en el fondo, quería aclarar las cosas con ese joven de ojos verdes. Es por eso por lo que también estaba aquí._

 _La sede se empezaba a asomar al final de un pequeño bosque frondoso con un sendero principal marcado. Caminé con sigilo pues, nunca había ido al sur de este planeta. Asimismo, decidí desviarme del camino para hallar una dalia rosa, la flor favorita de mi novia. Según tenía entendido, solo florecían al sur de Linphea en verano. Así, podía añadir un toque especial a todo lo que estaba preparando. No obstante, encontré algo mucho mejor._

 _Había una figura musculosa tumbada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Curioso, me acerqué sin percatarme de que era un chico con el pelo marrón. Su rostro me resultaba familiar. Espera, espera… ¿Y si era el hombre que andaba buscando?_

— _Disculpe —le llamé, posicionándome delante de él._

 _Sus párpados se abrieron, dejando al descubierto unos intensos ojos verdes; muy similares a los de Flora. Endurecí mi rostro. Era él._

— _Espero que sea importante porque estaba teniendo un sueño fantástico —me escupió, para luego bostezar._

 _Fruncí el ceño. ¿De qué coño iba? Respiré profundo, manteniendo la compostura._

— _¿Estuviste aquí encerrado durante la Guerra de Linphea? —solté sin rodeos._

 _El joven por primera vez se fijó en mi rostro con cierto interés y se levantó._

— _Así es –contestó._

 _Había ensayado este momento varias veces en mi habitación. En una ocasión, Riven lo escuchó todo desde el baño, por lo que tuve que contarle mi situación. Me felicitó por mis intenciones e incluso se llegó a lamentar de que él no fuera capaz de mantener la compostura. Parecerá un completo imbécil cuando lo conoces, pero al final se convierte en un gran y leal amigo._

— _¿Conoces a Flora de Linphea, miembro de las Winx Club? —le pregunté tal y como recordaba para endulzar la conversación._

 _Dudó por unos instantes, cruzándose de brazos._

— _Y esto viene a cuento de…_

— _De que te vi besándote con ella, quien, por cierto, es mi novia —le corté, su actitud repulsiva me estaba sacando de mis casillas. —No quiero malos rollos, por eso solo te voy a hacer esta cuestión: ¿sientes algo por ella?_

 _Y el chico comenzó a reírse en mi cara._

 _Apreté los puños, controlando mi rabia._

— _Perdón… perdón —se disculpó entre carcajadas y limpiándose las lágrimas. —Es que nunca pensé que el novio de mi hermana vendría a preguntarme esto._

— _¿Hermana? —repetí anonadado._

 _Su sonrisa perdió fuerza._

— _Eres Helia, ¿verdad? —Asentí desconfiado. —Entonces, sabrás que Flora es adoptada. Pues, yo soy su hermano biológico. Y no la culpes por no habértelo contado, se enteró hace poco._

 _Millones de interrogantes estaban pasando por mi cabeza. Flora se habría ilusionado tanto por encontrar a algún miembro de su familia biológica que nos lo había presentado a las Winx y a los Especialistas. Desde que la conocí quería saber quiénes eran sus padres y, normalmente, si encontraba alguna pista era al primero a quien se lo decía. ¿Por qué le habría ocultado?_

— _¿Y sus… bueno, vuestros padres?_

— _Espera… espera. Yo ya te he contestado a una pregunta, ahora te toca a ti. —Apareció una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y levantó las cejas. —Eres amiga de Krystal, ¿no?_

 _Le miré desconcertado, ¿qué tenía que ver la princesa de Linphea en esta conversación? Aun así, le respondí con sinceridad:_

— _Sí, fuimos mejores amigos durante nuestra infancia, pero desde que entré en la escuela de arte perdimos el contacto. Aunque ahora lo hemos ido recuperando gracias a que ha empezado a estudiar en Alphea._

— _¿La quieres?_

— _¡¿Qué?! —exclamé como una estrella fugaz, para sentenciar: —A Krystal no, yo amo a Flora._

 _El hermano de Flora sonrió de forma natural._

— _¿Harías lo que fuera por hacerla feliz?_

— _Claro que sí._

— _Entonces, ¿me ayudarías a salvar Linphea?_

 _Ahora sí que estaba desconcertado. Linphea no necesitaba ser salvado de nada, o eso creía. Ahora todos los planetas de la Dimensión Mágica estaban más volcados que nunca para ayudar a recuperarse tanto anímica como moralmente. De hecho, dentro de unas semanas se celebraría la coronación de Krystal como princesa, acontecimiento que solo tenía como objetivo unir al planeta._

— _Exactamente, ¿de qué?_

— _No, no, no. Esto funciona así, Helia. O colaboras o te quedas con las ganas. Las explicaciones vienen más tarde. Pero te aseguro que, si me ayudas, harás mucho más feliz a Flora._

 _No le acababa de creer del todo, temía demasiado el desconocimiento de la propia situación. ¿Y si tenía que ir en contra de mis propios amigos o familiares? Sin embargo, sabía que, si elegía volver al sendero principal y olvidar lo ocurrido, me quedaría con las ganas. Y, por supuesto, la felicidad de Flora era una de mis prioridades._

 _Así que por estas y por otras tantas razones, le respondí:_

— _Lo haré._

 _El chico de ojos verdes se acercó a mí con emoción y me tendió la mano._

— _Encantado de hacer tratos contigo. —Acepté su saludo, incrédulo. —Mi nombre es Nathan y soy un hombre lobo._

 _Me aparté enseguida. En Linphea, al igual que en todo el Universo Mágico, siempre ha habido una gran controversia acerca de esta raza. Aunque este planeta es mucho más abierto a ellos, no son pocos los padres que no dejan a sus hijos jugar en los bosques más densos._

— _Ya sé lo que estarás pensando, pero las leyendas que habrás escuchado son solo eso, leyendas. —Hizo una pausa al ver que no reaccionaba. —Mira, me encantaría demostrártelo, pero tardaríamos días y no disponemos de tanto tiempo. Además, te has comprometido, ¿recuerdas?_

 _Suspiré soltando cualquier emoción negativa._

— _De acuerdo._

— _Te recomiendo que te sientes, va a ser una historia muy larga —Seguí su consejo, sentándome al lado suya evitando el intenso calor del verano. —Pues empecemos._

 _Relató un breve resumen de la Guerra de Linphea desde su punto de vista, parándose para detallar aquellos momentos en las que aparecía su hermana: cómo se conocieron, los días que estuvo entrenándola, que el beso había sido un gran error y principalmente su culpa, sus impresiones sobre La Resistencia… Hasta que llegó la parte en la que Krystal aparecía como la mala de la historia._

— _Es imposible… —Me paré a pensar en esa niña de pelo lavanda que se escapaba del castillo para jugar conmigo en el bosque. —Quiero decir… ¿Por qué la princesa de Linphea atacaría a su propio planeta?_

— _Eso es algo que tú mismo vas a descubrir._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Y me contó el plan, un plan que tal y como lo planteó solo parecía querer destrozar mi relación con Flora._

— _No pienso hacer eso._

— _No hay otra manera, o salvas a Linphea y haces enfadar mucho a tu novia o eres fiel a Flora y la consuelas mientras observa cómo me asesinan._

— _Es que, creo que no entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo. ¿Quieres que a partir de ahora empiece a pasar de mi novia y acercarme más a Krystal para ponerla celosa?_

– _¡Sí, es perfecto! —exclamó con entusiasmo. —Aprovecharemos los celos y el inminente odio que está creciendo en ella, para que genere tensión entre ustedes. Nuestra querida princesita lo verá con buenos ojos, por lo que tampoco vas a tener que forzar mucho._

— _¿De verdad te preocupa lo más mínimo Flora?_

 _Nathan negó con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo._

— _Estamos en una situación bastante delicada, con el tiempo lo entenderás. Y si se dificulta la misión, puedes cortar con ella._

 _Le miré horrorizado, apartándome hacia atrás como si me hubieran empujado de golpe. Eso era impensable, la destrozaría._

— _¡Ni hablar!_

— _Helia… Eres probablemente la persona que podrá acceder con más facilidad a información privilegiada, que La Resistencia podrá convertir en pruebas para que la verdad salga a la luz. —Hizo una pausa para respirar profundo y tratar de empatizar más contigo. —No te estoy pidiendo que la beses, solo haz que parezca que estás interesado en ella._

 _Arranqué hierba por los nervios que me entraron._

— _Le va a hacer mucho daño —afirmé con la voz seca._

— _Probablemente, pero te perdonará… con el tiempo._

 **¿Llegará Flora a perdonar a Helia? ¿Qué opinará sobre la elección que tomó Helia? ¿Y cómo llevó a cabo Helia esa misión?**

 **Hola a todos, la verdad es que ya llevo un récord personal en esto de subir capítulos a tiempo y de forma regular. Este capítulo ha sido bastante largo y algo complicado de hacer, porque volverse de repente otra persona cambia completamente todo. El siguiente explicará todo lo que falta. Así que, si el cansancio no puede conmigo, dado que la mayor parte del día estoy fuera, el domingo habrá nuevo capítulo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y los comentarios, sois muy puntuales e incluso más que yo (aunque eso es fácil).**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 **Blake Reese**


	24. ¿Me perdonarás?

**Capítulo 23:** **¿Me perdonarás?**

Vale, tenía que admitirlo, que Helia estuviera aliado con Nathan no se encontraba dentro de mi baraja de posibilidades. De hecho, gracias a la explicación que me acababa de dar, podía llegar a creerlo. Sin embargo, y como él mismo dijo, estaba segura de que habría habido una mejor forma de hacerlo. Además, había encontrado algunas contradicciones en sus palabras y acciones.

—Así que no ibas a cortar nunca conmigo, ¿eh? —le encaré.

Los ojos del joven de pelo azul oscuro reflejaron culpabilidad.

—Tu hermano tuvo razón. —Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Invadir la privacidad de alguien no es tan fácil, ¿sabes? —se excusó, agarrándose el brazo. —Y menos si ese alguien oculta algo. —Me crucé de brazos. —Mira Flora, era la única forma que había para que me dejara más libertad. Era eso o besarla, y me negaba a hacer lo último.

Sonreí irónica.

—Claro, porque seguro que solo existía una única forma de hacer las cosas. —Helia bajó la vista al suelo. Respiré hondo, tratando de tranquilizarme. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —le pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema. —Podríamos haberlo disimulado todo.

—Pensaba hacerlo, hasta que en mi primera búsqueda de evidencias encontré algo que me perturbó: una carpeta llena de información sobre ti.

—¡Vaya! Así que al parecer está enamorada de mí

—Hablo en serio Flora, te tiene contralada desde los cinco años. Tenía toda la información básica de tus padres adoptivos, los colegios a los que has ido, las amistades que has tenido, una lista de tus cosas favoritas… ¡Incluso había un apartado con una evolución de tu personalidad!

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al imaginar en esos mágicos recuerdos de mi infancia a una persona escondida observándome y, apuntando cada detalle en un pequeño bloc de notas.

—Después de eso —continuó—, cambié de opinión y decidí obedecer a Nathan. Si hubiéramos actuado, nos habría descubierto.

Mi testarudez impedía que hiciera caso a esos ojos sinceros que simplemente buscaban mi perdón. Estaba enfadada, como nunca lo había estado con él. Tal vez, como casi nunca habían surgido conflictos entre nosotros, no sabía cómo enfrentarlos.

—Y, ¿cómo pasaste toda esa información a La Resistencia?

—A través de tu hermano. —Hizo una pausa, poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla hasta que añadió: —¿Te acuerdas de la pequeña "pelea" que tuvimos en la ceremonia de Solaria? —Asentí confundida. —Fue todo pactado para que le pasara un pequeño pendrive con toda la información que había recabado hasta entonces. Ese es solo un ejemplo de muchos. Tras nuestra ruptura tuve vía libre para acceder al portátil de Krystal.

Era incapaz de soportar la idea de Helia y Krystal juntos, aunque todo fuese una mentira. Me imaginaba a la princesa de Linphea rodeando con su mano a mi no… ex-novio y pegada a él como una babosa mientras soltaba barbaridades sobre mí, para mostrarle su apoyo. Y lo peor era pensar que él no lo estaba impidiendo.

—Pero eso no quita que me dejaras justo cuando más te necesitaba. Pe… pensé… —Se me atragantaban las palabras ya que mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir. —Pensé que Krystal me había reemplazado.

El chico de ojos azules me agarró con delicadeza los brazos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Eso nunca ocurrirá —sentenció con voz firme. —Te lo prometo.

Me zafé de sus brazos tras sus palabras para evitar que su irresistible semblante causará algún efecto en mí.

—No me vuelvas a tocar —le ordené desviando la mirada, lo que originó un tedioso suspiro de insatisfacción por parte de Helia.

—¿Ni siquiera te alegras de que, gracias a mi trabajo, La Resistencia vaya a acabar con Krystal?

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de la cantidad de información que fui obligada a dar? Les he arruinado sus intenciones

—Eso no es del todo cierto… —me contradijo bajando el tono de voz.

—¿Cómo?

—Rick sabía que estábamos en una buena posición para contraatacar. Teníamos a un buen y formado grupo, información de sobra para delatar a Krystal y el momento ideal para hacerlo. Sin embargo, eso para él no era suficiente. Le faltaba la torre del castillo. —Hizo una gran pausa, dudando por unos instantes de sus palabras. —Y elaboraron un plan… un plan que giraba en torno a ti.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo entiendo, si no me contaron ningún detalle relevante.

—Exacto, lo hicieron a propósito. Es todo un juego mental. Ahora Krysal cree que tiene ventaja sobre nosotros, pero no es así porque ni van a atacar directamente al palacio de Linphea ni ellos serán los que muestren al público. Esos seremos nosotros. —Mi cabeza al final iba a desparecer por una explosión dada la sobrecarga de información impactante en tan poco tiempo. —Los hombres lobo aparecerán en la capital, justo al inicio de la coronación, para que ésta se pause y salgan una gran cantidad soldados y las Winx y los Especialistas. A partir de ahí, me escabulliré e iré a la parte trasera del escenario, en dónde tú me estarás esperando para proyectar el vídeo que han elaborado.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos, había algo que no me cuadraba en su explicación.

—¿Y dónde está la parte en la que me sacas de estas sucias cuatro paredes?

—Eso ocurrirá ahora mismo. Layla se ha ofrecido a cubrirte gracias a un hechizo que habéis aprendido, según me dijo.

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar su nombre. Aún podía recordar, a pesar del intenso dolor por el que había estado atravesando mi cuerpo, cómo fue la única que se armó de valor para pedir que pararan de torturarme. A lo mejor fue demasiado tarde, pero a mí me bastó.

—¿Layla? ¿Ella también está metida en todo esto?

Helia negó con la cabeza.

—Cree ciegamente en ti, Flora; al igual que Riven. No paraba de atosigarme a preguntas, ya que de alguna manera sabía que yo estaba al tanto de algo. Y, sin apenas contarle nada relevante sobre el plan, se ofreció a ayudar.

El joven de ojos azules, al ver que mi cara adquirió un tono más alegre, me observó con dulzura y formó una parábola con su boca.

—Sabes que te sigo queriendo, ¿verdad?

Me tensé. Desde que lo vi, sabía que la conversación llegaría a este punto tan temible. No estaba preparada para lo que venía a continuación. Tenía una idea fija en la cabeza y ahora… se había desmoronado.

—Eso no importa ahora —afirmé con la voz más firme que pude llegar a crear.

Helia endureció la cara.

—¿Me perdonarás?

Tragué saliva. Mi corazón me estaba pidiendo a gritos que dejara mi enfado de lado y que fuera a darle un gran abrazo. No obstante, mi mente, quien últimamente llevaba el timón de mi vida, quería dejarle las cosas bien claras:

—Cuando todo esto acabe, te responderé.

 **¿Saldrá su plan adelante? ¿Flora llegará a perdonarle? ¿Dónde y qué está haciendo Nathan?**

 **Hola a todos, os debo una disculpa por no actualizar con el ritmo que había alcanzado, pero estuve unos días sin ordenador y me fue imposible. La verdad es que lo he echado mucho de menos (y a vosotros) y me alegra tanto volver a ponerme con la historia. Espero que no se repita (o que al menos la próxima vez avise) porque una de mis metas es que antes de empezar las clases de la Universidad terminar la historia. Así que, recuperando la frecuencia de antes, el miércoles habrá nuevo capítulo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, estar día a día a pesar de los parones y de no parar de comentar.**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 **Blake Reese**


	25. Asesina

**Capítulo 24:** **Asesina**

Layla no tardó en llegar. Tras un rápido abrazo y unos susurros de agradecimiento, formuló un hechizo con el que podías adquirir la apariencia de cualquier persona, animal u cosa que estuvieras observando. El resultado asustó de lo real que parecía. A partir de ese momento, supe que, mientras mi mejor amiga jugara el papel de una joven traumatizada y permaneciera callada, nadie sería capaz de percatarse del cambio.

Después de unas cuantas lágrimas, Helia me llevó hasta un pasadizo secreto que conectaba con todas las principales habitaciones del palacio. Al parecer, hace décadas era utilizado por La Corona de Linphea como salida de emergencia, cuando el Universo Mágico temblaba al escuchar el nombre de Las Brujas Ancestrales. Sus paredes no eran más que piedra, sin señales de ningún tipo, pero de entre las grietas salían hiedras que parecían comunicar los tres pasillos que estaban en frente de mis ojos.

—Este laberinto se diseñó precisamente para que solo las hadas de la naturaleza pudieran encontrar la salida, ya que las plantas son las únicas que conocen el mapa del mismo. —Se giró para mirarme a los ojos. —¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Dubitativa, me acerqué a la pared de la derecha para tocar con suavidad las hojas que nacían de unas finas hiedras. En cuestión de segundos, sentí como la planta conectaba con mi sistema nervioso y sus pensamientos se transmitían a los míos. Antes, cuando ni siquiera me había transformado en hada por primera vez, este proceso me dejaba exhausta pero ahora, solo sentía un leve cosquilleo que navegaba por todo mi cuerpo.

—Por la izquierda se va a el comedor principal, el del centro conduce al invernadero real y el de la derecha a… ¿la biblioteca abandonada? —Me dirigí hacia Helia con las cejas arqueadas, percatándome de que había estado todo el rato observando mi figura. Carraspeé para llamarle la atención y proseguí: —¿Existe un lugar así?

El joven de ojos azules asintió desviando la mirada, avergonzado.

—Sí. Antes, la biblioteca de La Corona se encontraba escondida en el corazón de una de las montañas de Linphea cercanas al palacio. Ya sabes lo que dicen, el conocimiento es poder. Sin embargo, hace unos quince años la estructura comenzó a resquebrajarse y, por miedo a que algunos de los mayores secretos de nuestro planeta salieran a la luz, decidieron construir una nueva justo en el palacio, bien custodiada. —Hizo una pausa echando un vistazo a mis manos. —Nosotros vamos a la antigua, ahí me esperaras.

—¿No dijiste que iba a convertirse en ruinas? —pregunté desconfiada.

—La estructura ha resistido hasta la actualidad, las predicciones de los arquitectos fallaron.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Helia bajó la mirada por unos instantes y me contestó nervioso:

—Krystal.

Solo con escuchar su nombre sentí una estocada en mi cráneo ya que la inmensa cantidad de recuerdos que evocaban esas odiosas siete letras me provocaba dolor de cabeza.

—Ah… vale —escupí desganada y cruzándome de brazos.

El Especialista se acercó hacia mi posición, provocando que algunos de los sentimientos que había procurado enterrar, despertaran.

—Sabes que no tienes que sentirte celosa de ella, ¿verdad? Ya te lo dije, ella no significa nada para mí.

—¡No estoy celosa! —solté a la defensiva.

—Vale, vale.

Decidí permanecer detrás suya mientras continuábamos nuestro camino, no quería mostrar mis sentimientos contradictorios hacia él; no ahora. Helia no mentía cuando definió el pasadizo como un laberinto. Cada cien metros había más bifurcaciones, algunas solo tenían dos desvíos, pero en una ocasión nos encontramos con una de hasta seis posibles rutas. Menos mal que la flora no dejó de prestarme su ayuda.

A pesar de los continuos parones, no tardamos más de diez minutos en llegar a nuestro destino. Una delgada puerta de madera rústica decorada con elaborados detalles en los que se había incrustado la hiedra a propósito, para dar lugar en el centro a una gran y elegante rosa roja. Aun así, no todo era perfecto; las hiedras más jóvenes, al no tener un camino que seguir, se habían dispuesto en todas direcciones, tapando a las más viejas y gruesas.

Helia consiguió abrir la puerta con una facilidad que me dejó estupefacta, si no recordaba mal se suponía que nadie atravesaba esta entrada desde hacía quince años. Le seguí por detrás alerta, puesto que solo era capaz de escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. Bueno, al menos hasta que levanté la cabeza y me quedé maravillada por la colosal biblioteca en forma de circunferencia que se encontraba ante mis ojos. Ésta, se extendía por todas partes: hacia arriba, hasta llegar a unas cristaleras; a derecha e izquierda, cuyos pasillos parecía confluir en un punto; y hacia abajo en espiral, en dónde no había iluminación. La expansión era tal que en el centro, existía un mapa de la propia biblioteca.

—Te he dejado un saco de dormir, dos litros de agua y algo más de comida para que subsistas durante las próximas horas. Aunque te recomiendo que duermas, mañana será un largo día —aclaró a modo de despedida.

—Gracias —dije lanzada como una flecha, temiendo no volver a verlo.

El chico de pelo azul oscuro sonrió, sonrisa que no me pude resistir a devolver. Y con eso, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome únicamente con el silencio de la habitación.

Sabía que lo mejor era irse a dormir y recuperar fuerzas, pero la curiosidad me mataba. Había demasiados libros como para ser ignorados a la ligera. Muchos serían copias, me imaginé. No obstante, la historia de Linphea debía de haber perdurado en un lugar como este y, ¿a quién no le interesaba conocer los acontecimientos pasados de su propio planeta?

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo de la derecha, siguiendo a los libros con mi mirada. La primera sección estaba dedicada a libros de hechizos, tanto de hadas como de brujas y magos, y terminaba justo tras haber recorrido los ciento ochenta grados de la circunferencia que formaba la biblioteca. Después de haber llegado al otro lado, opté por avanzar hacia el centro de la sala. Un libro más grande y forrado con piel me llamó la atención, por lo que lo cogí para echarle un vistazo. Gran error.

Un pequeño estruendo surgió bajo mis pies, el suelo se estaba derrumbando. No pude transfórmame a tiempo por el susto y, tras tres segundos de caída, mi culo aterrizó sobre un montón de papeles antiguos. Gracias a la brecha que se había formado en lo que ahora era para mí el techo, la luz entraba en esta pequeña habitación de no más de veinte metros cuadrados. Había un imponente escritorio y encima de éste, un gran cuadro pintado al óleo: un retrato de la familia real, delante del palacio.

Al principio, deduje que sería uno de los anteriores linajes porque las caras de quienes parecían los reyes no me sonaban. Sin embargo, sus majestades estaban acompañados de dos niños y una niña. Me restregué los ojos al ver la cara de a joven princesa.

—Es imposible… —susurré.

Esa niña… era yo, una yo de cinco años.

Y no solo eso, junto a mí se encontraba una versión en miniatura de Nathan, con su expresión irónica característica.

A partir de ese momento, todo empezó a cuadrar. La madre de Krystal había sido la reina de Linphea desde hacía quince años dado que, se convirtió en la legítima heredera cuando su hermana mayor junto a su marido e hijos murieron en un trágico accidente cuando estaban de vacaciones… Me quedé de piedra, si esto era verdad seguramente… No, no y no. Me negaba a pensar tal cosa, necesitaba más pruebas.

Rebusqué primero entre los papeles que estaban a mi alrededor con desesperación, hasta que me fijé en un largo pergamino que estaba enrollado encima del escritorio. Lo abrí nada más rozarlo con los dedos sin importar lo mucho que se arrugara. Ante mí, tenía un árbol genealógico de la familia real de Linphea que abarcaba a todos los miembros del linaje actual, reyes y reinas que habían existido hará ya quinientos años. Fui al final, en donde debía de estar la última generación.

El primer nombre que encontré fue el de Krystal como hija única, pero justo al lado suya estaba el mío y el de Nathan. Ambos, junto a un tal "Will, proveníamos de los mismos padres, mientras que la chica de pelo lavanda nacía del fruto de los actuales reyes de Linphea.

Las piezas del puzle ya encajaban, no cabía duda de porqué la actual princesa de Linphea ha estado tan obsesionada con exterminar a todos los hombres lobos y, sobre todo, porque quería matarme también a mí.

Krsytal era mi prima y sus padres… habían asesinado a los míos.

 **¿Por qué los padres de Krystal mataron a los padres de Flora? ¿Qué hará ahora Flora al tener toda esa información (y pruebas) en sus manos? ¿Y Nathan, qué hará cuando se entere?**

 **Hola a todos, aunque me he pasado unas horas del día que os prometí, por fin tengo el nuevo capítulo. Muchos de los misteriosos que guardaba esta historia están saliendo a la luz y ya solo quedan unos pocos que desvelar. Esto es sinónimo de que estamos llegando al final. ¿Número de capítulos? La verdad es que podría aproximar, pero capaz que miento. Diría que unos cinco o seis más, contando con el epílogo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por el cálido apoyo que siempre me dais.**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 **Blake Reese**


	26. Ten cuidado

**Capítulo 25:** **Ten cuidado**

No podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Ahora que estaba a solo unos metros de conocer esos cinco años de mi vida que fueron borrados de mis recuerdos, trataba de unir hilos para conocer los motivos que habrían tenido los padres de Krystal para matar a mis padres biológicos. Lo primero que se me ocurría era que fue una cuestión de poder, una vil estratagema con la que alcanzar el trono. Sin embargo, me negaba a pensar que solo fuera fruto de la codicia de dos envidiosas personas. Tendría que haber algo más que se me estaba escapando de las manos.

Me imaginaba, a su vez, que Krystal estaría siguiendo su legado porque, como ya ha demostrado, lo único que la interesa es su beneficio personal, pese a quien pese. Aunque si había iniciado una guerra solo para acabar con todos los hombres lobos, ¿no significaba entonces que desconocía la identidad de mi hermano? Bueno, al menos antes de que la Guerra de Linphea empezase.

Un súbito estruendo que surgió a mis espaldas me despertó de mis pensamientos. El agujero del techo se había extendido y ahora nuevas grietas recorrían los alrededores del mismo. No cabía duda de que esta salita en cuestión de minutos iba a quedar enterrada bajo los escombros. Así que, me transformé y recogí tanto el árbol genealógico como el gran cuadro. Con esas dos pruebas bastaban para que la princesa de Linphea se dignara a abrir la boca.

Tras regresar a la entrada de la biblioteca abandonada, en donde Helia me había dejado las provisiones, decidí acostarme en el saco de dormir para aclarar las ideas. El plan de La Resistencia no incluía mostrar al mundo el oscuro pasado familiar de Krystal y estaba segura de que, si intentaba contactar con algún miembro, iban a dejarlo para el futuro juicio ya que debían de tener el proyecto inmaculado. No obstante, sabía que ni sería capaz de esperar y aún menos de contenerme si volvía a tener la cara de mi prima delante mía. Puede que La Resistencia no lo vea con buenos ojos, pero no estaría nada más que reviviendo lo que ellos me hicieron. ¿O acaso no me habían utilizado como cebo?

El calor que me brindaba el saco de dormir empezó a hacer un efecto tranquilizador en mí, provocando que mis ojos se cerraran poco a poco y que, finalmente, desconectara del mundo. No fue hasta que los rayos de sol se posaron en mis ojos que recuperé la conciencia. El sol estaba justo encima, por lo que supuse que ya serían más de las doce. Tenía aproximadamente cuatro horas para meditar sobre qué hacer cuando el plan estuviera en marcha y, sobre todo, cómo hacerlo.

Claro que, el tiempo se me echó encima de tal forma que ya no ponía divisar el sol desde las altas cristaleras y mi poca paciencia se terminó. La coronación debería de haber empezado hace rato, lo que significaba que Helia estaría a unos minutos al llegar. Sin embargo, necesitaba salir de la biblioteca y adelantarme, por lo que bebí lo que me quedaba de agua y me forcé a comer unas barritas de cereales que me había dejado el Especialista. Y, con las pruebas en mano, abrí la delgada puerta de madera.

El camino de regreso duró incluso menos al reconocer los pasillos con facilidad. Así, en no mucho más de cinco minutos volví a la trifurcación que daba al invernadero real, al comedor principal y a las celdas subterráneas. Me alegraba tanto de no tener que volver a esta última y poder desviarme al invernadero.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿No te dije que te quedaras en la biblioteca? —me preguntó exaltado una voz a mis espaldas que hizo que me sobresaltara.

Me di la vuelta para encontrar a un Helia con el ceño fruncido y a un cansado Nathan a su lado. Fui incapaz de contenerme y, nada más ver a la cara de mi hermano, fui corriendo a darle un abrazo dejando el cuadro y el árbol genealógico en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

—Me alegro tanto de que estés bien —susurré mientras disfrutaba de su calidez.

Nate comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza con delicadeza y me respondió:

—Y yo.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —soltó Helia molesto, acabando con el ambiente de paz que había surgido.

Rompí el abrazo cruzándome de brazos y, dirigiéndome hacia el joven de ojos azules, le encaré:

—¿A qué viene esa cara?

El Especialista dio unos pasos hacia nosotros.

—Los hombres lobo ya han entrado en la capital y muchos de las guardias se han marchado a defender, incluso algunos miembros de El Consejo se han unido a la causa.

—¿Y? ¿Eso no era exactamente lo que habíamos planeado con La Resistencia? —se cuestionó un confundido Nathan.

Al recordar la incontable cantidad de información y los planes que me habían ocultado, le lancé a mi hermano una mirada de desaprobación de la que no se percató.

—Sí, bueno… La coronación está menos vigilada y es un alivio, pero las Winx y los Especialistas no han ido a ayudar. Faragonda y Saladino ordenaron que se quedaran a proteger a la Corona y a todos los reyes y reinas que han asistido a la ceremonia. —Helia lanzó un suspiro. —No sabéis lo que me ha costado escabullirme hasta Riven tuvo que echarme una mano a cambio de que le contara una buena parte de lo que va a suceder.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, ¿no? —sugerí.

—Es que hay más —afirmó pálido.

—¿Otra mala noticia?

Helia asintió ofreciéndome una sonrisa falsa.

—Rick no va a poder dar el discurso, ha tenido que ir a ayudar a su manada ya que más personas de las esperadas se han sumado a combatirlos. Tu hermano y yo tenemos que ir a poner el video en emisión, así que Flora, tendrás que tomar su lugar.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé echándome para atrás. —¿Y qué voy a decir si no tengo ni la mitad de la labia que posee Rick?

—Tranquila, el discurso ya está preparado; solo tendrán que recitarlo. Ni siquiera tendrás que salir de cara al público, solo serás la voz de los hombres lobo —aclaró Nate. —Toma.

Me entregó un par de hojas mal dobladas escritas por delante y por detrás.

—Desde que comiences a hablar, nosotros pondremos el video. Riven te está esperando detrás del escenario para avisarte de cuando estemos listos —me informó Helia mirándome a los ojos.

Mi tensión aumentó. ¿De verdad iba a tener que encargarme de convencer al Universo Mágico de que Krystal no es más que una corrupta y que los hombres lobos solo han hecho todo lo posible por sobrevivir durante los últimos años? Pero, por otra parte, ¿qué mejor persona que yo para transmitir todos los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo por culpa de la princesa de Linphea?

—De acuerdo —accedí con determinación, echándole un vistazo a las pruebas que había tomado prestadas de la biblioteca.

—Por cierto —comenzó a decir el hombre lobo. —, ¿qué es eso que llevabas en la mano?

—Es algo que nos ayudará en el futuro juicio —le mentí, sabiendo que iba a ser empleado en cuestión de minutos. —Más tarde te lo explicaré con detalle, ahora no hay tiempo.

Nathan asintió serio y me dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida para después iniciar su camino por el pasillo que llevaba al comedor principal. El Especialista se quedó unos segundos más, observándome mientras apretaba los puños. Era evidente que se estaba conteniendo y se lo agradecía porque, a pesar de que no podía negar que un abrazo suyo me reconfortaría, también me alteraría en exceso, desconcentrándome.

—Ten cuidado Flora —me advirtió, por fin, un Helia preocupado.

—Lo tendré, te lo prometo.

 **¿Qué "pequeños" cambios hará Flora en el plan? ¿Y en el discurso? Y Krystal, ¿cuál será su reacción cuando quede expuesta ante todo el Universo Mágico?**

 **Hola a todos, perdón por siempre atrasarme unas horas (al menos según la hora española). No sé si también os pasa a vosotras, pero por la noche mi imaginación fluye sin apenas frenos (y además el silencio que de repente hay en mi casa ayuda muchísimo). El siguiente capítulo sin duda va a ser de los más largos porque, al menos para mí, va a ser uno de los capítulos más intensos (y por ende, uno de los más difíciles de escribir) de toda la historia. Además, que os lo merecéis. Así que, siguiente el ritmo que estoy intento tomar, el martes debería haber nuevo capítulo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todos el apoyo y los comentarios recibidos.**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 **Blake Reese**


End file.
